Ruina
by vampvixen01
Summary: Sequel to 'What Happens Now' Bella has been changed but by who?When she is told that a war has begun&the Cullen's are involved will she fight with them or continue to hide?Will she finally choose between Edward&Jasper? im crap at summary's so just read!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character's in this story, so you can't hurt me! I'm just borrowing. lol

**Author's Notes:**Hi everyone! This is the sequel to my story; 'What Happens Now?' Just a bit of background: Edward and Alice had slept together in a moment of weakness and both regretted it immediately...that's when Jasper and Bella found out. This led to a bit of a love triangle between Edward, Jasper and Bella- they had grown closer because of the betrayal. In the end, Bella was turned into a vampire (no one knows by who yet-except me.lol) but the Cullen's and her family believed she had left town to start a new life alone.

I hope everyone likes this as much as 'What Happens Now?' but please review and let me know.

PM me if anyone has any ideas they would like to see incorporated.

It's best for any new readers to read the Prequel, so find it under my other stories on my profile.

**REVIEW BOTH OF THESE STORIES**

* * *

**ORACULUM**

_Parvulus mos videor in an dissimilis vultus. _

_Is ero putus of pectus pectoris quod pallens of vis , etiamnunc vires is habitum ero pondera nostri universitas. _

_Suus cruor mos vomica , suus tergum mos frigus , is mos suo vox quod is mos reign. _

_Suus procellosus solers vadum exsisto impervious ut vulnero - suus mens impenetrabiilis. _

_Is est par ut haud creatura pro suus. _

_Unstoppable vis ero inter nos._

* * *

That is who I am in Latin. I embody those words.

* * *

**THE PROPHECY**

_The child will appear in an unlikely form. _

_She will be pure of heart and weak of nature, yet the strength she holds will be the balance of our world._

_Her blood will boil, her skin will cool, she will join the power and she will reign._

_Her tempestuous skills shall be impervious to harm- her mind impenetrable._

_She is equal to no creature before her._

_The unstoppable force will be among us._

* * *

That is who I am in English.

The words may change but the meaning's the same.

I am a creature to be feared.

I am Ruina

* * *

**Authors Note's:**Hi, sorry everyone for how crap that prophecy is, but I didn't know what to write for it. Just imagine someone you should be very afraid of.lol

Review and I will post the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 The New Me

**5 YEARS LATER**

****

**Bella's POV**

****

It still shocks me; how much my world has changed in five short years. I suppose that would be considered a large amount of time for a human, but I'm not human...I'm one of them. For the longest time I had dreamt of becoming strong, graceful and beautiful; a true part of the Cullen family. Now I have my wish and it is not what I expected.

The days are long...the nights are longer. Feeling exhausted yet never sleeping is a constant struggle, one in which I pray for freedom in a fight with no one but myself; willing my body to shut down.

Yes I am graceful, yes I am strong, yes I am beautiful, yes; I am alone. There are people constantly milling around me, hoping for an acknowledgment that will never come. I could be surrounded by a million hopeful faces, each praying for a piece of my time, and still I feel empty and alone. The people I wish to see, I can't. The thought trouble's me most at night when I wonder their actions and their emotions. Do they miss me? Do they think about me? Have they tried to find me? Would they still want me if they knew what I had become?

Edward always said that I was special, although I doubt he meant it in such a literal sense. No one had predicted the turn of events; not even the all seeing Alice. I had asked once, how that could be and was told that in my changing, nothing of myself could be known by another. I had already known my mind was locked like a steal door which could not be penetrated, now it would appear that my physical essence used a blocking tool also. No one can see my future; no one can read my emotions. I am untouchable.

It's fascinating the effect I have on people. They each try to break my barriers with their own special abilities, but they never succeed. I don't even have to try- my barriers are always present. I often wonder if this was something I had created as a human; subconsciously trying to keep others at bay as a form of protection. The really interesting part however, is my ability to reverse others' skill.

No one knew this. I kept this as my little secret. If someone tries to read my mind it bounces straight off of me and reveals the instigators thoughts to me alone. If someone tried to hurt me in a mental sense, it would rebound off my invisible shield and cause them the pain instead. Jane had tried this once which had caused her to wriggle on the floor, screaming for help until I had calmed the burning feeling inside of me. The boiling of my limited blood and the fire that ignites is my only active and conscious power. It is my protection, my shield and my attack.

Who would have thought little Bella would become Ruina? Who could have imagined I would be the embodiment of destruction?

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Hi, in the next chapter you will learn who changed Bella and who her new life is with. Give me reviews and I will post the next chapter soon!lol 


	3. Chapter 2 The Change

**Bella's POV**

I wore a white skirt and deep blue vest top, letting the sun reflect off my body, casting colourful reflections around me as the shade bounced off the trees. My legs were immersed in the water of the small lake which ran alongside my house, as I reflected on my past life; my human life. The cold of the water did not affect me at all; it was the cold inside that plunged me into the darkness.

I let my mind wander to the Cullen's and the days I had first met them. My encounters with a frustrated Edward, an excited Alice and indifferent Jasper, all flitted around my mind. They were the three I was most concerned with. I missed them and I wish they could know of my existence but the secret which was me, had to be kept. The most prominent memory in my mind was the day I was changed.

I remembered the kind faced man leading me through a restricted access door and I can remember the fear that ran through my system before I feel into darkness. The pain of changing was worse than I had imagined. Although I was taken care of to the best of others' ability, it was excruciating. Once the three standard days of change had passed, I awoke to a large room, decorated in gold's and greens. There was a large rounded window to the right of me which was illuminated by the main light in the room which was provided by the full yellow moon. Looking ahead of me as I rose on a large but soft bed, I noticed a vast marble fire place ahead of me. Small flames licked the stone as red and black smoke mixed together in a beautiful dance.

Suddenly I felt a presence to my left. Swinging my head around, I saw a man dressed in a black robe which fell to his ankles. He stood in the shadow of the corner, hiding himself from me. Quicker than I would have thought possible, I had twisted my body onto all fours, resting my weight on my knees and hands; ready to attack. I hissed a warning, bearing my teeth to the stranger and was surprised when he chuckled deep in his chest.

"Do not worry Bella; I will not attempt to harm you." He spoke with a rich Italian accent as he switched on a standing lamp beside him. The glow of the lamp filled the room, stinging my eyes briefly before they became accustomed. I gasped in shock at the person I saw in front of me. He looked the same as before with his long black hair reaching past his shoulders, cascading down his arms and back. His powdery white skin creased into a smile, revealing shockingly white teeth.

"What did you do to me?" I gasped.

"You know what we did to you child, we ensured your destiny would be fulfilled." He sauntered across the room and placed himself in soft green chair.

"I don't have a destiny."

He laughed excitedly and clasped his hands together in front of his face.

"Oh I was so excited for you to wake up. I have been waiting to explain this to you Bella." He bounced slightly in his seat. "We would have let nature take its course, but once you made the decision to leave Forks and the Cullen's, we couldn't take the chance of letting you go. How embarrassing it would be if the Ruina had never been created!" He laughed.

I shook my head in confusion, willing myself to leave this dream.

"What's the Ruina?"

He looked at me in quite a condescending manner, as though the answer was obvious.

"Not what, Bella; who. You are Ruina." He paused for a moment. "You are destruction."

The nightmare was getting worse but of course I knew he spoke the truth. I couldn't walk without falling down and breaking something; that was my destruction in the literal sense. Then there were the less physical aspects; Charlie, I had left him alone because I needed space, Edward, he had to find comfort in someone else's arms which caused our relationship to crumble as well as Alice's and Jasper's. There was also the fact of Jasper. I had left him when he needed me. It was selfish and unforgivable. The nightmare I was experiencing showed me the truths of my life and left me wanting to wake up to right my mistakes.

"Please let me wake up."

He shook his head sadly. "You are not dreaming. A prophecy was written more than a millennia ago, noting your arrival. We weren't sure of course that it was you at first." He stood and began to pace around the large room. "But the longer I spent with you that first day, unable to penetrate your mind, Jane unable to harm you; it convinced me that you could be the chosen. I was so excited I could barely stand. It was hard blocking my thoughts from Edward but somehow I managed it. I'm sure he was too desperate to get you away safely to be paying too much attention."

He stopped in front of me, crouching down so that our eyes were level.

"I wanted to have you by my side that day, I was giddy with joy but I had to wait. Once Alice had shown me that you would one day become one of us, I knew the prophecy would be fulfilled. When you were set to leave Forks, we flew into a panic which is not easily done, let me tell you," he giggled, "we couldn't leave it to chance any longer. We met you at the airport and started your destiny for you."

I sat in silence for the longest time, unable to speak. There was too much information to take in. For the first time I had noticed my indifferent temperature; I didn't feel hot or cold, my skin had hardened slightly but still felt smooth in texture. I knew he was telling me the truth.

He stood again and walked slowly to the door. Once he was there he turned to me and held out a pale hand.

"Come...I will show you your new home."

I shook my head a little. "No, I want to go back to the Cullen's."

He looked sad at my response and with sympathy leaking into his voice he replied, "I'm afraid I cannot allow that yet. Once others hear of your existence they will come to challenge you. You must stay with us for your own protection." He dropped his hand and walked towards me, once more crouching beside me. "You are unbelievably powerful and others will demonstrate a jealousy at this. They will try to kill you."

I was confused at his words, _If __I'm__ so strong how can they succeed?_

"If I'm as strong as you say I am, then I can protect myself and the Cullen's. They can even protect themselves!" My voice rose with my pleading exclamation.

He shook his head sadly. "They may need protection from you."

"What do you mean...I...I would never hurt them."

He smiled caringly at me, "I know you wouldn't willingly. You are so strong you will need to train to harness your powers. I, myself am in danger just being in this very room with you. I promise to protect you until you are able to do so sufficiently. I promise to protect others from you as best I can until you can control your gifts. I will give you a home and the training that you need, but you must understand the severity of this situation. No one can know of your existence until you have full possession and control of your gifts."

He rose again, extending his hand. This time, although hesitantly, I reached a pale hand back and grasped his powdery skin.

His face broke into a large grin, seeming again like an excited child at Christmas.

"Come, I will take you to meet my brothers' again. They are as excited as I am."

With that, Aro and I left the room and wandered down a dark corridor to meet my fate.

* * *

Pulling myself back to reality, I noticed the sky darkening above my head and pulled my stone legs from the water. Standing from my spot on the grass, I smoothed my skirt and walked back to my home on the outskirts of Volterra. _This __place i__s a haven for me_, I mused as I took in the gold and white columns ahead of me. The house was more of a mansion, with five bedrooms and bathrooms; which I really didn't need, a games room, a library, a formal seating room, a living room, a kitchen and a study. Walking to the back door of my house I slid aside one the glass panels, connected to the kitchen and made my way inside. As I wandered about my house, I left wet footprints on the tiled floor; weaving a map to my bedroom. 

It was a relatively simple room. It was lavish but plain in colour and design. There was a large bed on the wall adjacent to the door, with a bathroom connected to the left of it and a large walk in closet to the right. The decor was cream, with the slightest hint of green from plants. There was a small cream lounging sofa nearest to the door, placed directly in front of a light wood fire place. I would happily sit there for hours with the fire burning in front of me, a book in hand from my library, relaxing to the sounds of classical music.

Changing my clothes quickly to a pair of loose fitting, black linen trousers, a pair of black flip flops and a tight fitted white shirt, I grabbed my suitcase and made my way down the stairs. Ensuring all lights and electricals were switched off, I locked the door behind me and made my way over the gravelled ground to my blue Porsche Boxter. _My pride and joy._ Throwing my case into the back, I pulled out of my drive leaving the automatic gates to close behind me.

I was going home; back to Volterra and my family; the Volturi, after my short break away. I leave fortnightly allowing my family to feed in my absence. I had never been able to bare the screams of innocents dying for a vampire's thirst. I had become 'vegetarian' so to speak; adopting the Cullen's hunting style. Unfortunately, not all of the Volturi family could agree with this lifestyle and were exercising a refusal to feast on anything other than human blood. This is why I left twice a month. I could not be around when they hunted; it was too much to ask of my self control.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well I hope that answers some questions. Bella is an all powerful Vampire, but she is more or less the same as she was before- in personality I mean. The Volturi were the ones that changed her in order to fulfil the prophecy and have been her family ever since, helping her to control her powers. 

The reason she hasn't seen the Cullen's is because she could endanger them and she couldn't forgive herself if she did that.

I will be uploading picture's of Bella's holiday home, bedroom and car shortly on my profile, so anyone who is curious; feel free to take a look! I will also load a picture of the room she was changed in.

**Please review let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3 A new life

****

**Authors Notes:** Hi this is a short chapter just to show what some of the Cullen's have been thinking since Bella left. It's a catch up really on where they are now. Please review and let me know what you think so far. If i get at least another 7 reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It's been five years since she left me. She walked away from us all, apparently not looking back. Life without her has been almost unbearable. Missing her every day, feeling guilt everyday for hurting her, and the disappointment when one day ends because I still haven't seen her, weighs me down.

I'm not the only one who struggles. Our house is empty. Where there was once laughter and fun, there is now depression and gloom. Jasper moved back in a week after she left, due to a pleading conversation he had with Esme. Even after five years, things were still strained between him and Alice. They had recently started sleeping in the same room together, although this did not occur each night. Sometimes he would go to his own room, where I would hear him think about Bella, hoping that she would fulfil her promise of a call. He struggled almost as much as I did.

His mind had kept wondering to the kisses they had shared, trying to remember the feeling of her in his arms. At first, his thoughts had bothered me, but as time continued I realised it was the only thing he could do to stay sane. I know this because I do the same.

We had moved from Forks three years ago and now live in a small town in Alaska; Delta Junction. It had a population of fewer than one thousand people and was situated directly between the cities Fort Greely and Big Delta. We had decided by placing a large map of Alaska on the floor and placing a pin with our eyes closed. We were all silently happy with our new home. Carlisle was working in the local hospital and had made a big difference to the residents, Esme had made a few friends at the local supermarket and had joined a small pottery class at the community hall, and my siblings and I had enrolled in the local high school; once again posing as 17 year old students.

The weather is cold here and the sun rarely shines. It snows a lot which suits our needs perfectly. Today for example it is 13F and as others are in their homes with the heat turned on with warm mugs of coffee, I am wandering along the river which is frozen over. _It is so peaceful here. _

That's where I go to remember my Bella. I imagine her sitting next to me on the snow covered ground, looking at the surrounding mountains with wonder.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

I had prayed everyday for one phone call from her. She had promised me she would be in touch. I had tried to find her at first, but soon her scent was gone and there was nothing to follow. I have been lost ever since. Alice and I have been trying to make things better, and although I have forgiven her, I can't help but remember Bella and wish she was here with me instead.

In that short week I had spent with her, she had taken a piece of my heart, lessening the amount of love I had left for Alice to fill.

I understand that it must be harder for Edward; after all he has no one. Yet there is something inside me saying that it's impossible for anyone to miss her more than I do. If I could only see her face one last time, touch her warm skin and hold her close I'm sure it would be slightly more bearable.

My only wish is to see her.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I have tried to find her with my mind but each time I am unable. All I see is a reflection of myself which unsettles me greatly. After a while I gave up trying; she obviously doesn't want to be found.

Now I find myself standing at our living room window, gazing into our back yard at Jasper who is simply standing in the cold. He had been in the cold since she left but he won't allow me to warm him. My wishes are that she would come back, if not; then I wish that she is ok and safe. I know that she won't return however, my actions chased her away.


	5. Chapter 4 Red Fury

**Bella's POV**

Making my way through the dark ally, I locked my car by lifting my hand over my shoulder and pressing a button on the key I held in my hand. The beep of the alarm being set and the brief flash of lights illuminated the cobbled street. I walked a little further before coming to square whole in the ground, protected by rusting metal bars. There was a small catch in the centre of the lid, which I easily slipped my gold key into. The metal frame was released immediately, sliding to the side, revealing a long black hole beneath me.

Holding my case to my chest, I stepped forward and willingly plunged into the darkness. This entry way was a lot like the one I had taken with Alice and Edward, but this opened directly above the private headquarters. I landed with a small thud; my feet touching the ground without an unsteady move. I heard the gate slide closed above my head and walking forward saw the lanterns which hung on the stone walls, light a path for my approach.

_Welcome home Bella._

I hated returning to this place. As much as the Volturi had cared for me over the past few years, I didn't consider them my family. This castle felt like a prison and I wanted nothing more than to leave and join my real family. My gifts were under control now, I knew what to do in times of trouble and I knew my limitations. There was only one; me. I couldn't let myself get too carried away in the moment; it would be disastrous if I did.

I followed the lanterns to the end of the corridor and pushed against the heavy metal door. Entering a large hall way, with plush red carpets and dark wood panelling on either side, I turned to the left, intending to go and greet my 'family'. The smell hit me like an assault on my senses. The smell of death and decay greeted me as the screams from beyond a cathedral style, thick wooden door; continued.

Taking long strides I pushed my two hands on the split arched door and took in the scene before me. There were bodies in a pile on the floor in the far right corner; little drops of blood spilled and staining the marbled floor beneath them. There were vampires everywhere, feasting on humans. Their screams were high pitched as they begged to be spared. The few who still lived were huddled together against the left wall, trying to block the image of the dead from their mind.

Heat flowed through me, making the fire release in my eyes. My pupil's darkened to the blackest shade of black and widened, as my irises turned a deep and terrifying red colour. Holding on to the sides of the doors, I tried to control my anger.

"**ENOUGH!!!!**" I roared, causing everyone to look up, startled at my presence. Aro rose from his throne at the end of the rectangle room, with Cauis and Marcus flanking either side of him. My breath was coming out in gasps, as I struggled with the power within. Aro began to hurry towards me but I held a hand up, halting his approach. He stopped immediately; worry falling from his graceful stance in waves. Bodies were dropped to the ground, leaving the vampires' embraces in a wave of blunt sounds. Jane and Felix were directly in front of me and each snarled in protest.

Felix took a step towards me, his intention being to attack; but my instincts took over. In one flash of brilliant red light, he flew from his position into the farthest wall from me. As he soared past Aro's head, Jane let out a hiss and turned her attention on me, trying to cause me damage with her mind.

Without thinking, it returned to her, causing her to fall to the ground whimpering. The patrons of the feast began to back away from me; fear showing on each of their faces. I regained my composure and straightened my back. Feeling my eyes return to their usual topaz, I steadily approached the distressed vampire writhing on the floor.

"You know better than to threaten me Jane." I said as I released my hold on her. Her gasps slowed as she returned to reality.

"I'm sorry Bella." She muttered through clenched teeth, as she glared at me with hatred in her eyes. I simply nodded my head once and turned my back to the carnage.

Walking back to the doors, I paused and stopped in the doorway. Without turning around I issued my command.

"Clean up the dead and give them a burial. Clear the spared humans' minds and release them. Rest assured...I will check that this is done." I whispered in the most menacing tone I could muster.

As I continued out the door's; leaving them open behind me, I heard a chorus of; "Yes Bella."


	6. Chapter 5 He Knows

**Bella's POV**

I walked silently down the hall towards my room; my breathing still slightly erratic.

_I leave them for 3 days so that they can hunt and they have the audacity to continue in my presence! How dare they?!_

It wasn't the idea that I thought myself above the others that bothered me. It was the fact that they had carried on, regardless of my feelings. They were flaunting death in front of me, as though the corpses were nothing. They were innocent people who were picked for the pleasure of other's against their own will. I would never come to terms with that. My conscience wouldn't allow me to.

I slammed into my room and placed my suitcase on the floor next to my bed. After I had been changed, I had claimed the green and gold room as my own. Walking to the curved windows, I heard footsteps approach, but they stopped when they reached my doorway. There was no need to turn my face; I knew it was Aro.

"My precious Bella...may I enter your room?" He asked. We had grown quite close during my training process; him offering me a fatherly love and me accepting gratefully.

Moving towards my bed, I sat back against the pillows; willing myself to find control. After a moment had passed, I nodded my head a little. He stepped into the room and placed himself on the bed in front of me; looking worriedly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I lost it like that back there. I didn't mean to." I whispered.

He shook his head in disagreement, "No, it should be I who apologises...we simply lost track of time and I apologise for allowing you to witness that." He reached forward and took my hand in his.

"How was your break?" A smile graced my features at his question.

"It was wonderful. I read, I listened to music, I swam in the lake...I thought about things. It was really good; it gave me a chance to clear my head." He smiled in understanding before replying, "That's good Bella."

As we fell into silence, I took the time to take in his appearance. Somehow, in my absence, he had appeared to age. That was impossible of course, yet his eyes held the worry of a greatly aged man.

Fear trickled through my veins. "What's wrong Aro?"

He took a deep breath and clasped my hand more tightly. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but something has come to our attention. As you know we have kept a close eye on the Cullen's for you, since you are unable to do so yourself...it would appear that they are in danger."

My body fell into a stiff position; my stone like body resembling a boulder. "What kind of trouble?" I whispered, allowing my fear to show in my voice.

"It would appear that the Cullen's have made a few enemies. Being one of the largest covens in history is worrying for others of our kind. They are intimidated by their size and fear that the Cullen's will attack human drinkers one day. An army has been building for some time now; we didn't say anything to you because we hoped we could control the situation. Unfortunately it would appear that an old enemy of the Volturi is behind the attack." He sighed a little and stood from his place on my bed; beginning his nervous parade across the room; going from one wall to another.

"His name is Lutious; he is slightly younger than I; which of course makes him one of the oldest Vampire's in history. He tried to join our family years ago and we were willing to accept him. His thirst for power and dominance was equal to none however, and we were forced to exile him. He did not believe that we should live in secret. He held beliefs that Humans should live in fear of us, which we of course could not allow." He paused for a short amount of time, leaning over the fireplace directly in front of me. He back was turned to me as he appeared engrossed in the flames.

"We believed him dead until recently." He turned to look back at me with pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry we weren't more cautious Bella."

I shook my head in confusion, not understand what this could possibly have to do with the Cullen's.

"I don't understand. Why would he want to hurt the Cullen's?"

Aro stared back at me as though the answer was obvious. What chilled me was the fact that he refused to say it.

"It's me isn't it?" I whispered whilst lowering my haze to my hands.

He nodded solemnly and moved towards me, taking my face in his hands.

"He knows about you now. He knows he cannot attack us directly so he is going after the Cullen's in an attempt to lure you out of hiding. It would appear that he is lying to his followers; merely telling them that the Cullen's have been planning an attack for some time. He has kept your involvement secret from his army; he wants to beat you himself. The Cullen's do not know any of this yet. We will be leaving shortly to assist them in the upcoming battle...but Bella you must stay here. I cannot let anything happen to you. You will be safe if you stay here." He sighed sounding exasperated. "You MUST not leave this place until I return. Do you understand me?"

I looked directly into his eyes for the longest time trying to make a decision.

_How can I let other's fight when a battle is mine? I __can't__ just sit back and see the people I care about get hurt. The Cullen's __won't__ even understand why people are coming for them. Aro __can't__ protect them __all;__ there will be losses from both my __families_

Rather than replying to his question, I asked the one which had been burning in my mind. "Who will be going with you?"

He looked hesitant at first and then offered the names I had been hoping for; the strongest of our coven. "Myself, my brothers, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri. You will be safe here. The rest of the family will stay behind...and you can protect yourself, I'm sure." He gave a small chuckle at his understatement. "Please do as I ask Bella and stay here."

Slowly I nodded my head in acceptance of his terms. No more words were said as he excited my room to meet with the rest of the travelling group. The house was silent until midnight when I heard the engines of several cars start. Waiting for the sounds to die as the cars sped towards the airport, I put my plan into action.

I would go to Alaska, which was where my other family now lived. I would hide myself from everyone for the duration of my trip, but I would be there in case any of my loved ones needed assistance. _Did he honestly expect me to sit by and watch __a __battle__ take plac__e? _I shook my head slowly at the absurd notion and picked my newly packed suitcase from the floor.

Walking out of the old stone building and onto the darkened street, I was surprised at how easy it was for me to escape the brick confines, when the family was supposedly on full alert. I pressed the button on my key, allowing the car doors to unlock. I lifted the trunk of my car and placed my case in the back and when I lowered the lid I jumped back in shock.

Chase was leaning nonchalantly against my pride and joy with a look of intrigue on his face. His dark brown hair was spiked slightly; giving the 'just rolled out of bed' impression, his red eyes gleamed with excitement and his lips turned up into a smirk.

"Where do you think you are going Bella?" He questioned, appearing amused.

I huffed a little as I made my way to the driver's side door. "I'm going to Alaska...I needed a vacation." The sarcasm rolled off my tongue like venom.

He shook his head laughing, a deep guffaw emanating from his chest. "You know I can't let you do that Bella."

We were both leaning against the roof of my car now, our hands resting on the edge.

"Ok Chase, let's think about this for a while. I am going. Now I can either fight you and then leave, or, you can accompany me."

He smiled a little. "And what makes you think you will leave if we fight?"

I laughed heartedly at his brazen question. "Do I need to remind you of my name?" My smile suddenly vanished from my face showing him that I meant what I threatened. He looked taken aback for a moment before sliding into the passenger seat.

Sighing I opened my door and started the engine.

"I suppose you will be safer if I go with you. Aro is going to kill me for this." He looked at me intently, obviously unhappy about the new situation.

I laughed a little and said, "Don't worry...I'll protect you."

With that I put the car in gear and sped down the cobbled streets to the airport.

_I'm going to see my family again._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hi, just wanted to say a quick thanks for all the nice reviews, they are lovely to read.

Also...I have added links to my profile of some pictures I have based some descriptions on. So if you're curious to how Bella's room looks like or her car, etc. look on my profile! BTW her car is the dark blue one in my mind.


	7. Chapter 6 Visitors

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting quietly in the family room, flicking through a magazine when it came. Everyone was around me in an instant. Emmett and Rosalie had forgotten the movie they had been watching, Carlisle and Esme had run from their room to see if I was ok, Edward had stopped playing his piano, and Jasper had come in from the hold when he heard my gasp.

_I was standing in the middle of a field. __Snow and__ ice covered the grass; cracking in places as vampire's came toward us. Edward snarled at them, warning them not to come closer. They paid no attention to his warning and still continued toward us. We were spread into a line-ready for the upcoming battle. Aro, Marcus, Cauis and some other members of the Volturi were suddenly in front of us, forming a protective barrier. They growled loud in their throats in an attempt to discourage the advancing monsters but it was too late._

_The group charged at us._

I came back to reality with a crash, letting a shaky breath leave my throat. Looking around, I suddenly felt terrified. What would the future bring?

As I tried to clear the horrifying sight from my mind, I heard Edward relaying to our family what I had seen. We all sat in shocked silence for a while before Edward asked the question I had been thinking.

"Why would the Volturi help us? They didn't seem overly fond of me the last time our paths crossed." He looked expectantly at Carlisle, as though he held all the answer.

Carlisle looked blank for a moment before replying; "I don't understand either. I mean of course, they don't like to see battles take place among our kind, but they usually just send a small group to sort out the situation. It makes no sense for the three brothers to come...why would they endanger themselves like that?"

We sat in silence once more, each of us trying to find the answer.

"Alice, can you see when this will all happen or when the Volturi will arrive?" Esme asked in a low and worried voice.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the Volturi.

_They were stepping out of an airport, each walking with an air of menace. Humans __hurriedly __stepped out of their way, letting them pass._

_I __saw a large clock on the wall to the left of Jane and the time said it was 6.56pm._

_The sky was starting to darken as they left the Fort Greely airport and made their way towards several cars._

Pulling myself back to the present, I looked at the apprehensive faces of my family.

"They will be here soon. They will leave the airport around 7pm and it will only take about an hour to drive so they should be here no later than 8.30pm. As for the fight...I have a strong feeling that will take place on Wednesday." I heard gasps echoing around the room as my family took in the implications of my words. _It's Monday evening now...this doesn't bode well. There is so much to prepare._

**Jasper's POV**

We all sat quietly anxious about our impending visitors. I could feel waves of anxiety falling from my family as I tried to calm them. It didn't work very well as I was just as tense with worry. We each watched the clock, willing the time to past in order to receive some answers.

Time seemed to stop as we waited, causing us to feel even more panic. Standing suddenly, Edward announced he was going to hunt before the Volturi came. He was perhaps more anxious than the rest of us. The last time he had seen them, Bella had been by his side. Alice had assured Aro that Bella would soon be changed. I could feel still feel his panic, even after he left the house. I knew he was worried that the Volturi would track her down without our protection and try to change her. He was feeling guilt at not being able to find her, as well as a helpless acceptance that he couldn't change the past.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hey everyone, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING because they seem to be drying up a bit.lol

Just wanted to say that I have added a poll on my profile of who you want Bella to choose. When I had started this sequel I knew exactly who she was going to choose, but I keep getting PM's from people asking who she is going to pick and telling me who they want to end up together. It's very even at the moment between the two, so I thought a poll could get all the readers involved. PLEASE VOTE!


	8. Chapter 7 Alaska

**Edward's POV**

I got back from hunting at 8.05pm exactly. My family were still sitting in the same positions as when I left.

I knew the Volturi were getting closer because I could hear their minds. They kept thinking about someone named Ruina; they were deeply concerned. Jane's thoughts were the most interesting however. The other members of the clan were tormented with worry and guilt at leaving _'the young girl'_, Jane however, felt nothing but contempt; angry that even in absence, 'Ruina' was constantly present.

_I wonder who Ruina is._

As the thought entered my head, suddenly there was nothing from the approaching vehicles. _They are blocking me._ Soon we heard the sound of gravel and snow beneath expensive tires, and as a family we stood. Jasper, Emmett and I stood in front of the women, as Carlisle walked purposely for the door. He pulled the door open, and as the group rose from behind the open car doors, we were all struck with the gravity of the situation.

I could hear my family's voices echoing throughout my mind.

_The power I feel from them is incredible._

_Wow, they really brought out the big guns._

_Why did the strongest come?_

Blocking my family's thoughts, I concentrated on the Volturi, in the unlikely chance a block might slip.

Aro was the first to enter our home with a large smile on his face. His hand was stretched out towards Carlisle.

"Hello my old friend. It is wonderful to see you...although I'm sure you know why we are here." He looked pointedly at Alice as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"It is good to see you too but we are rather anxious at the moment, you are correct." Carlisle motioned for the remaining members to enter and led them to the family room. Esme shocked me briefly by walking forward and offering her hand to Aro.

"Hello, I am Esme; Carlisle's wife. Please make yourselves comfortable in our home." She had a sweet smile on her face, but I heard the tremor beneath her confident voice. She was scared.

They walked quietly into the family room and sat on the assortment of furniture. The brother's placed themselves on one of the sofas whilst Jane, Alec and Demitri rested on the other. Felix remained standing; a tense air about him. He kept his eyes focussed on me.

Carlisle was the first to talk, breaking the awkward silence which had formed and asking what we were so curious about.

"I'm sorry if my question appears rude old friend," he said facing Aro, "but may I ask why you are here? I understand that you are not normally present in circumstances such as these."

Aro sighed and stood from his seat, walking away from us and towards the window, yet still dominating the room. My family and I were all standing in apprehension of his answer, hoping for some clarity on the situation.

"We have been following the dealings of a group of vampires for some time. Recently they have doubled in numbers and it would appear that they have some harsh feelings towards you. It was only fair that we come and help." He turned toward us, as though his explanation would clear all our questions.

"Why would they come after us?" Alice asked, sounding shockingly brazen for someone who was feeling extremely insecure.

Aro laughed and exclaimed, "You are one of the largest family's in existence my dear. I believe that they are trying to establish a power position before they decide on their next move."

Suddenly there was a shrill ring in the air as Aro glanced around the room looking apologetic.

"I apologise for my rudeness," he began as he pulled out a small phone, "I really must take this call." He walked away slowly and entered the hall for privacy; however I was still able to hear his conversation.

_"She's gone."_

Aro took a sharp intake of breath. "What do you mean she is gone? Is she ok?"

_"She left not long after you. Chase went after her and hasn't come back. We have looked for him however, and it would appear that his is on a flight, soon to land in Alaska. I can only assume he has accompanied her."_

"She promised me she would stay in safety."

_"With all due respect my Lord, she is the Ruina and she is with Chase. __I'm__ sure he will allow no harm to come to her."_

There was silence for a moment before Aro replied, "Thank you for informing me. I will be in touch."

I heard the snap of a flip phone shutting as he entered the room; his mouth in a tight line.

"Who is Ruina?" I asked; shocked at my own outburst.

Jane's head flipped towards me and began to rise from her seat, as though she would attack at any moment.

"It's ok Jane." Aro's voice sounded from across the room, calm but authoritative. Jane grudgingly sat down; fixing her glare on me.

"The Ruina has been born?" Carlisle asked in an incredulous voice, obviously having some hidden understanding of the word. I quickly lowered my mental barriers and listened to his mind. It had become extremely muddled suddenly, allowing me to catch only a few words.

_Unlimited power._

_Destruction._

_Ruler._

Aro looked at Carlisle and nodded his head solemnly. "I'm am trusting you, my old friend, with this information. The Volturi and now you are the only ones who know this." He paused and sat back into his seat. He looked at all of us now, as though welcoming us into the conversation.

"It's remarkable really. She is such a sweet, timid girl. We have kept her secret for a while now for the safety of herself and other's. She has remarkable powers. The prophecy's was true..." He paused and looked sad for a moment, "I don't believe she has the urge to rule. She seems perfectly content in just being herself. One would think with the power she has, that she would be hungry for dominance, yet she shy's away into the shadows."

I spoke up from the corner of the room. "But why is she coming here?"

His brother's looked up in concern. They had obviously not listened into Aro's conversation and seemed troubled at my question.

"She's coming here?" Marcus asked.

Aro nodded his head slowly. He looked towards me, ready to answer my question. "She has grown rather attached to us since her arrival...I'm sure she just wants to ensure we are ok, and then she will most likely return to Italy."

I asked another rude question, really pushing the boundaries of etiquette, but curiosity had gotten the better of me. I could tell there was something missing from his story.

"If she is so powerful, wouldn't it be better for her to fight with us?"

Aro laughed a nervous laughed. "She cannot fully control her gifts. If she loses control, she is a danger to herself and other's. Her name is Destruction after all."

We each nodded in acceptance of this answer, but the taming of our curiosity was short lived as Carlisle asked, "I'm sorry but I still don't fully understand why YOU are here. Why was it so important that the strongest members of the Volturi would arrive?"

Aro obviously hadn't expected to be questioned of his motives again and was taken aback. He took a while before answering with a few simple words.

"I am here for Bella."

We all looked up in alarm at hearing her name. I winced slightly, fearing the worst.

_Please don't hurt her_.

Jasper came to stand next to me.

"What about Bella. Have you seen her? Do you know where she is...is she ok?" Jasper's questions came fast, but Aro didn't appear to mind the demanding nature of his voice.

"As far as I am aware she is fine. She was in Italy recently; travelling and I came across her. There's something about that girl that captured me the first moment I met her. She informed me of the activities before she left Fork's and once I heard you were in danger we came immediately. It would be unfair to cause the child anymore pain...pain I'm sure she would feel if anything happened to you."

He looked up at my worried, tense expression before continuing. "Don't worry Edward; no harm has come to her in my presence."

I relaxed slightly but a persistent scratch in my stomach prevented my full acceptance. Quietly I asked the question which had been burning inside of me for the past five years.

"Is she happy?"

"I'm not sure. She is ok, that I am sure of. She told me of a family of friends she has built and appears to have settled down with them. "He smiled a little at me, almost looking kind.

"Where is she?" Alice breathed.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. I don't know where she is now. She left Italy a little while ago."

Alice nodded a little before looking at the clock. It was already 1am.

She stood suddenly from her position on a chair, holding back a sob as she exclaimed, "I'm going hunting; I need to keep my strength up."

As she left; the door closing softly behind her, we heard a strangled sob pull from her throat.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone, thanks again for your reviews...keep them up. Don't forget to vote because at the moment it is 50/50 so it's not helped me at all.lol

Anyone who wants to vote, go to my profile and it should be at the top of the page.


	9. Chapter 8 She's alive

**Alice's POV**

I left the house under the pretence of the hunt. Letting out a strangled sob I began to gather my thoughts.

_She's still alive._ Part of the reason I had been so upset due to Bella's leaving was my inability to see her. I always kept my thoughts secret from Edward, but I was quietly terrified that perhaps she had died. Relief coursed through my body, making my lips turn upwards into the first real smile, I had experienced in five years.

_At least she has a family-she's not alone. _The thought comforted me greatly. Knowing that she was trying to move on with her life and seeing the world, was what we had always wanted for her.

I walked further into the tree's surrounding my house which created the effect of a small forest. It was so peaceful here; I often escaped the claustrophobia of the house to wander aimlessly, releasing my thoughts from my head. It was so hard keeping a constant block in my mind from Edward. This was my time of freedom. This was my time of truth.

No one in my life, with the exception of Jasper, had affected me as much as Bella had. She joined our family and brought sunlight to our darkness, making the world seem alive and beautiful for the first time. She accepted us for what we were and showed no fear. She offered us her heart and I'm ashamed to admit that I crushed it.

Walking forward I made my way towards the opening at the end of the tree line. I stood still for a moment when I reached the clearing, letting my thoughts and emotions run over me.

That's when my second vision of the night attacked me.

**Bella's POV**

I stepped off the plane and exited the airport. It was weird to be back in Alaska so soon. I had only been here a month previously, doing my usual check up on the Cullen's. This was perhaps my biggest secret.

Once I was able to control my power's well enough to leave the confines of the Volturi, I had bought a small house in Fort Greely; far enough from the Cullen's that we wouldn't run into each other on one of my sporadic visits, but close enough if I was needed. No one knew this about me. After five years, I still hadn't let them go completely. During the times my family hunted for human blood, I would occasionally come here rather than my mansion on the outskirts of Italy.

The Cullen's never knew. I stayed hidden from them each time I visited. I only came to ensure they were safe and to see how they were. It was hard always being on the outside looking in; never getting any real answers. I didn't know how they were really. I didn't know what they were thinking. I did know that I had never heard them mention me. I wasn't sure if that was a case of 'out of sight-out of mind', or, if my name was a forbidden word in their household now.

Looking to my side, I saw Chase staring at me with a confused expression. His vision clouded momentarily when I led him to the airport car park and advanced on a shiny blue truck. It was a lot like the red one Charlie had given me in forks. I had loved that truck so much. When I pulled a key out of my pocket and slipped into the car's locked door, Chase interrupted my thoughts with a question.

"Why do you have a key to this truck?" He asked with distaste in his voice.

Climbing into the driver's seat, I unlocked the passenger's door from inside. He climbed in silently; waiting for an answer. Starting the engine and reversing from the parking space, I simply answered; "Because it's my truck."

The first time I had arrived here, I had made a list of the things I would need for future visits. The first was a house, closely followed by a car. Looking around the car dealership's I realised there wasn't much to choose from. None of the cars were particularly expensive or fast, which had troubled me at first. I was used to driving in fast sports car's; weaving between traffic on busy streets. That was when I noticed a rundown blue truck for sale. It was only $500 and reminded me so much of Forks, I bought it immediately. I then took it to a local car shop and had them re-paint the exterior.

Visiting the Cullen's, albeit in secret; was a trip down memory lane for me. The nostalgia I felt driving a truck to visit my family was both exciting and heart breaking. I kept my truck at the airport during the times I was away for a small fee, which worked out perfectly for my purposes.

Slowing the truck to a halt, I stopped outside my small cottage and took in my surrounding.

The cottage was extremely small, with only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small sitting room and an even smaller kitchen. Stepping out of the car, Chase was beside me in an instant; following me up the garden path towards the door. Entering the house, I coughed a little, clearing my lungs of the dust which had settled in my absence.

I briefly showed Chase around; him staying silent the entire time. I could understand that he was overwhelmed. I was introducing him to a very private part of my life and I could sense that in a small way he felt privileged to be let in on my secret.

"I'm going to go and get changed in my room. Make yourself comfortable." I said to Chase as I gestured to the small couch in the sitting room. He just nodded and sat down, obviously at a loss for words.

I entered my room and smiled briefly at the flower wall paper. _This house really needs__ decorating._ Placing my suitcase on the floor I removed a few items of clothing before entering the bathroom for a shower. I made sure the water was boiling hot, hoping to warm my skin a little, even though there was no real need.

I stepped under the water and let it wash away my feeling of dread. I stood still under the spray for a while, not thinking of anything in particular, which is why when the tears came, I was shocked.

_I don't want to be here. What if the__y hate me when they find out what__ I am? I never should have come._

Anger filled me as I launched my clenched fist at the tiled wall. The fragile material cracked as though it was glass and fell in a pile at my feet. I gazed at the mess for a moment before reaching for my strawberry shampoo and lathering it in my hair. When I was finished I stepped away from the mess, wishing it was as simple as that in life.

Once I was dry I changed into a pair of black leggings and a turquoise tunic, which fell midway down my thighs. Throwing on a pair of heeled, black knee high boots, I descended the stairs. Chase was in the same place as I had left him.

"I'm going to hunt." I said, breaking him from his thoughts. He stood suddenly and approached the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He smiled briefly before replying, "With you. You don't honestly think I'm going to let you out on your own, do you?"

I sighed, suddenly angered by the protective nature's of the Volturi.

"Fine but stay out of my way and stay out of sight...no one can know we are here."

* * *

**A/N**Thanks for reviews; I'm glad everyone's enjoying my story. Anyone who still hasn't voted for Jasper or Edward, you need to do so, soon. Just wanted to say I'm really busy at the moment so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I will try to post it tonight before I go to bed, but no promises...sorry! 


	10. Chapter 9 The Cliff

**Alice's POV**

_I heard a growl from my behind me and as I turned to meet the face of my enemy, several vampires stepped out to the clearing. Surrounding me in a __cocoon__ of violence._

Breaking free of my vision, I began to turn back in the direction of my house. The first growl sounded, shocking me into action. I began to back up moving further away from my attackers. I saw several surrounding me now. There were maybe ten, each standing in a tight circle, ensuring I had no escape.

**Bella's POV**

I walked through the trees entering the small forest to the side of the Cullen house hold. I knew my Volturi family were inside, their scent and the assortment of expensive cars in the drive, confirmed my suspicion.

"We can't just walk in there. You are meant to be kept secret." Chase growled as we moved silently around the property. He ran a hand through his short hair, messing it a little in a show of annoyance.

"I know", I hissed, "I just wanted to make sure everyone got here ok."

I moved away from the building, weaving between trees like a ghost. Chase kept up quietly behind me and almost ran into my back as I stopped abruptly.

Swinging his arm out in front of his chest; he exclaimed, "Well here we are. Feast on all the little bunnies."

I turned around to glare at him. "It's better than feasting on innocent humans." I spat as I stalked off to the right.

"Yeah 'cos Thumper is so mean." He answered sarcastically. Ignoring his comment I stalked through the forest at a fast speed; never losing my footing, whilst I scanned the area for a source of nourishment.

Coming to the side of a road and leaving the trees behind me, I realised there was no wild life present. It was almost as if they had been scared away. I walked silently up the road hoping to find a hint of life whilst Chase kicked a stone as he followed behind me. _God, __he's__ such a child!_

I came to a small bridge which connected one side of a small cliff face to another. Standing at the edge, I looked down and saw that there was a fifteen foot drop to a clearing in the forest. Scanning the area, I saw a small black head on the very border of the trees. I knew at once who it was and I felt content in standing so near to her. I wasn't so close that she could see me unless she purposely looked, but I could make out her outline as she stood still.

"Looks like trouble's coming." Chase spoke from beside me with a chuckle. I looked up at him confused, until he pointed to several blurred figures moving within the dark cover of the trees. I gasped in shock as I saw them surround Alice; fearing instantly for her safety.

There was most likely ten vampire's surrounding her, each showing a sadistic smile. _They are going to attack her._ I gasped at what I was about to witness. Moving quickly, I made to jump from my spot on the bridge, ready to aid her in the fight. I felt a strong hand grip my wrist suddenly and pull me back.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chase glared at me, his expression unforgiving.

"I'm going to help her, she's family."

"No you are not. I need to get you away from here." He began pulling me away from the bridge and in the opposite direction of Alice. Snatching my arm from his grasp, I crouched, hissing to show my opinion.

"Someone needs to help her chase." I could hear the sounds of a fight coming from below as I neared the bridge edge once more. I readied myself for a plunge once again, but Chase beat me to it.

"Fine, you stay here and don't move!" He exclaimed as he threw himself over the protective rail on the bridge.

I saw him land slightly off balance with the sound of a thud, but he didn't stop as he took off towards the screams of anger. Focusing my gaze on the group of attackers, I saw Alice dodge a blow from one, only to be knocked to the ground by another. A second later, Chase had joined her, peeling a few of the vampires away from her. I didn't pay much attention to him; I knew he could take care of himself. He was battling three and didn't seem to be in too much distress and he span gracefully away from blows but managing to deliver his own.

I looked over to Alice once more and saw her beginning to stand. Still, the remaining seven were surrounding her and appeared unharmed. As one launched himself at her from her left, another came from her right; each flying through the air as though they were birds. There was the loud sickening sound of rocks hitting together as she let out a strangled scream. It echoed through the forest as her arm was snapped backwards and left hanging at a disturbing angle. She fell down from the impact but was suddenly thrown back towards the edge of the cliff and seemed to balance in mid air before she began her fall.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

**Jasper's POV**

We were sitting in the family room when we heard the crash; like boulders falling in an earthquake. Carlisle and the brother's were still conversing over the Ruina but at that sound everyone jumped from their seats, suddenly panicked. It was followed by a loud blood curdling scream. We stood in shock for a moment before I breathed her name.

"Alice"

We all ran from the house, the Volturi by our sides as we sped through leaves and snow in the direction of the sound. There were several Vampires' just ahead of us in the clearing. Jane made fast work of the two she had in sight, rendering them screaming masses as they lay writhing on the floor.

Everything went still for a moment; silence ringing in our ears as we all came to a halt on the tree's border. Alice was thrown in the air and was nearing the edge of the cliff. There was a sharp intake of breath from my family as we realised she would fall over it. We began to run towards her but we wouldn't make it in time. We were too far away and she was falling fast.

"Nooooo" I heard someone scream.

A blur of brown hair was flapping in the wind as a creature leaped from the bridge. She moved gracefully in the sky, her hand stretched out towards Alice. She landed in a crouch on the edge of the cliff, at the precise place Alice had dropped. Her hand was already stretched downwards when her feet touched the ground and we heard as two forms of marble connected with each other.

Alice flew upwards as her saviour rose; their hands still connected. Chocolate brown hair cascaded down the strangers back and blew in the wind as Alice fell into the cradle of her arms. With Alice secured firmly in her embrace, she turned to face us.

_Bella_

**A/N: **

Just wanted to quickly explain why vampires can cry in my fic's. It may not be fictionally correct, but I like tears- they are more dramatic than dry sobbing in my opinion. So that it why vampires cry in my stories

Also keep reviewing and voting. One of the guy's is slightly in the lead at the moment but it keeps changing so...EVERY VOTE COUNTS!!!


	11. Chapter 10 I Missed You

**Edward's POV**

Alice's saviour turned to face us.

_Bella_

I could hear the sounds of fighting behind me as I stared at the Angel before my eyes. Her hair was longer; reaching the small of her back and now hung in silky loose curls. Her face was still perfection with the same features as before. If anything her cheeks were slightly more prominent but her lips were still the same plump red.

_How can it be __her?_

I stepped towards her as she held Alice in her arms. Her eyes were darting between my family members and the battle taking place behind me with the Volturi. She seemed panicked as her gaze locked with mine. That was when I noticed her eyes. They were no longer the beautiful brown I was accustomed to; now they were red with large black pupils.

_What happened to my Bella?_

She slowly lowered herself to the ground; still clinging to Alice as though she was her only form of protection. Alice was staring up at her face also; shock, confusion and relief showing on her frozen face. Hesitantly, I took a step towards her; I needed to make sure she was real.

"Bella? Is it really you?" My voice came out as a breath and sounded strange to my own ears. I had forgotten about my family behind me now. The only people in the world were me and my Bella. She didn't flinch away from me as I continued closer to her, but she continued to look afraid and I was shocked to see anger.

She looked terrifying.

I was so close to her that I reached my hand out to touch her face. Mere inches separated our bodies now and as our gazes stayed locked I knew that she was in the same trance as I. My finger tips reached the coolness of her cheek, barely grazing her skin as her eyes changed to the same topaz colour as mine. Then as quickly as our world had contained just two beings, reality forced an intrusion.

She tore her eyes from mine and in doing so, the horrifying red returned. A blinding red light shot past my face; missing me by mere centimetres. Turning my head swiftly, I saw an enemy thrown in the distance and landing against a tree. The sheer force of the throw caused the tree to shake and crack in the middle. A crunch was heard as it snapped and fell towards the earth.

Shaking myself into action, I pulled myself away from Bella and moved to help my family dispose of the attackers. With so many of us; it took a matter of minutes. Jasper was the only one who stood frozen in place.

**Jasper's POV**

I saw her throw that vampire into a tree and still she looked so fragile to me. She sat huddled over Alice's small figure looking so scared that I yearned to reach out and hold her. I wanted to help the others with the mess of the fight but I found myself rooted to the ground. I willed my feet to move; to help my family, to move towards her, but they wouldn't. They stayed anchored to the snow.

She was still beautiful; more beautiful than I remembered. The images I had conjured over the years did little justice and I felt a fleeting moment of anger, that I could dishonour her beauty by my thought, that I would ever be able to capture a true likeness with my mind.

Fires were lit beside me and the smell broke me from my trance. I was about to move towards her when a brown haired figure rushed to her side. I growled as he shouted at her.

"What do you think you are doing? I told you to stay where you were." The vampire pulled Alice from Bella's grasp and stood her on her feet. Alice looked dazed as she stared at the two; unsure of what to do.

Bella glared at the intruder but raised a hand towards him for help. He continued his rant as he pulled her to her feet.

"Why can't you follow orders?!"

She brushed the snow from her legs and stood to face him; looking him straight in the eye, she shouted straight back.

"Well Chase," she spat his name as though it were a curse, "you weren't exactly doing a good job of protecting her were you?" She gestured to Alice.

He rubbed a hand through his hair as they glared at each other; neither willing to back down from the confrontation. Her eyes had returned to a topaz colour as she looked on him with hate. She was less frightening as her eyes changed but the signals from her were menacing. This however, did not appear to faze Chase.

"I had the situation under control. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

She poked a finger in his chest, forcing him back slightly. "You'll get yourself killed if you don't stop giving me orders!" She seemed to screech the final part and then the argument appeared to be over.

We all just stood in silence; still statues witnessing the glare's passing between the two. Alice was beside them and even she appeared as if she couldn't move.

"Bella...Bella, you promised me you would stay in Italy." Aro surged forward, out of our crowed and made his way towards Bella with his arms outstretched. He reached her and pulled her into a tight hug. His back faced us but I could see Bella clearly. She rested her chin upon his shoulder and as she hugged him back her gaze sought mine.

I tried to read her emotions but there was nothing.

_Surely she __can't__ be this empty?_

Releasing her from his grasp, she turned to face him; pulling her eyes from mine she replied, "I'm sorry but I had to make sure everyone was ok. This is my mess after all." She laughed softly, a smile breaking through her frown.

He tssked at her in dismissal of her response, then set an angry stare on Chase.

"I will deal with you later." He said and I swore I saw a shudder pass through Chase's form.

Chase began to make apologies; placing the blame on Bella as he waved his hands in her direction as though trying to show evidence. I barely registered him however, as Bella made her way towards me. She took two cautious steps and then broke into a run. I felt my unbeating heart lift in my chest as she moved with such grace towards me. I was about to open my arms and enclose her in my stone grip when she continued past me. I heard the crashing of stone as I turned to see who she had embraced.

_Please don't be Edward._

I could feel him standing behind me as I turned to face my nightmare.

"I missed you." She whispered, as she fell into cold arms.

Edward was standing behind me with the same bemused expression that was on my own face. Bella was crushed against Esme who was tenderly stroking her hair. Next Emmett joined resting his head against hers and placing his arms around the two women.

The most surprising thing of all was the next action.

I caught a blurred figure moving with speed as it rushed towards the trio. Then with no warning they were almost knocked to the ground as Rosalie stood with her arms wrapped tightly around the three of them.


	12. Chapter 11 His Cold Hand

**Bella's POV**

Running to Esme seemed like the only thing to do at the time. I couldn't deal with the romantic implications of going to Edward or Jasper and I had truly missed her. In Volterra, I had Aro to be a father but I had spent the past five years minus a mother. Esme was kind and warm and everything I had longed for since my change. I felt safe and secure in her arms, knowing that I was loved.

Emmet threw his arms around us after the shock had passed and I giggled when I remembered how much I loved my bear of a brother.

_How can someone so intimidating be such a baby?_

His childish behaviour had always brought a smile to my face and mixed with his protective nature, he was the perfect brother. Rosalie soon crashed into us also, showing a surprising amount of emotion for something other than beauty products.

_I didn't think she would miss me. I just thought she was being nice after the whole Edward thing due to guilt._

Thoughts rushed through my head as I stood in the stone arms of my family; trying to understand what this change in circumstance meant.

I pulled away from them and looked up into their stunned faces. Everyone was surrounding me now in the form of a circle. I felt boxed in and trapped as I took in the faces of the people I loved.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked in a timid voice; suddenly vary aware of everyone's pointed gaze.

Carlisle spoke up thankfully, taking charge on the situation. "Of course. Please follow us to our home."

He looked not only at me as he said this, but at the Volturi; inviting us all to his house. Nodding my head in gratitude, we all began to run in the direction of the Cullen family home. After my change, I found running to be my escape. The freedom I felt as my feet hit against the ground in a steady rhythm had helped me to clear my thoughts and had offered me an element of control to my life. When I was running I always knew where I was going. The destination was always my choice where I forget all the rights and wrongs of the world.

Forgetting that I wasn't supposed to know where their home was, I took off running through the trees. I was of course faster than the other members behind me so I took the lead; not realising that I had exposed myself. Halting outside the house, I heard a voice behind me.

"How did you know where to come?" The voice was troubled but still held the warm melodic sound it had all those years ago.

Turning to face Edward, I realised the others hadn't caught up yet. _He always was the fastest._

I looked down slightly; afraid of his reaction to my answer. Would he be angry I had stalked them? Would he be angry I had never made myself known?

"I come here sometimes." I said finally looking up at his face. "I needed to see that you were ok." Saying these words, I realised it sounded as though I had visited him specifically, when in fact it was to check on all of the family members.

His face softened slightly as his hand reached out to cup my cheek. I stood still in shock as the rest of the family gathered around us, intruding on this private moment. Alice was being helped along by Jasper who carried her in his arms.

_That image really shouldn't bother me._ But for some reason it did. I was happy that they were together again, it was what I wanted. Yet, I felt sad for my own loss. In the time I had been away, I hadn't known if he had thought of me as much as I did him. Now I knew the answer and it troubled me. I didn't notice his tense jaw as he looked on me and Edward.

Emmitt grinned as he cleared his throat. Edward seemed to catch himself and lowered his hand as he saw our audience. Felling embarrassed, I followed him as he entered the house, holding the door open for me; never letting my face leave his sight.


	13. Chapter 12 I Waited For You

**Jasper's POV**

She was glowing as she stood with Edward in front of our porch. His hand cupped her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes.

_I guess she hasn't thought about me._

My jaw tensed and locked in place as I was filled with jealousy. She hadn't looked at me like that. Her eyes shifted to my face as Emmitt cleared his throat; surprise flicking across her features.

Edward opened the door and held it open for us all to pass. Carrying a broken Alice, I placed her softly on the largest of the sofas, leaving her to rest. I sat on the arm of the chair with my hand on her forehead, sending her feelings of calm and relaxation to help with her bodies healing. She smiled up at me, grateful that I had not forgotten her in this mess.

Everyone was spread throughout the room. Edward was standing close to Bella, not willing to let her leave his side.

_I want that to be me._ I thought miserably. I was faintly aware of Carlisle asking a question as I sat entranced by Bella.

"Am I correct in assuming that Bella is Ruina?" He directed his question at Aro, who had been the main point of contact so far.

Aro nodded solemnly as he took a seat on the other side of the room. He began to explain her history and her abilities but I was distracted by the private exchange Bella was sharing with Edward.

She smiled a tentative smile up at him as Aro confirmed our suspicions. She seemed nervous as she waited for a reaction. In an attempt to offer her reassurance, I saw him moved his hand as if to grasp hers.

_I __can't__ sit__ here and watch this._

Standing suddenly, I turned my back on the couple and made my way to the front of the house. Stepping outside, I took a shaky breath, feeling the frosted air hit my lungs. I walked towards the woods, hoping for some cover amongst the trees. I didn't want to face anyone. I wanted peace with my thoughts. I ran towards the clearing; the place she had presented herself to us. I stood there looking over the cliff for a while, hoping for a sign as to what my next action should be.

The peace a quiet enveloped me, offering me some solace from the reunion back at my house. Then as suddenly as I found it, it was lost as a twig broke behind me. Whirling around to face my intruder I gasped in shock.

"Hey." She whispered. She was looking at the ground and playing with her fingers as she greeted me.

"Hey." My voice sounded hoarse to my own ears and I wondered whether it sounded harsh to hers.

We stood in silence for a while until she lifted her face to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. It was very low and would have been impossible for a human to hear but it was filled with shame and sorrow.

"What for?" I asked perplexed.

She looked shocked as she looked at my expression as though the answer should be obvious.

"For leaving you." She took a step towards me and then stopped, obviously unsure whether to approach me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were for me. I was going to come back but I couldn't. It's still hard to control myself." She looked down ashamed once more.

The thought that this Angel could be ashamed of herself made me angry. _How can she be worried that I __won't__ accept her?_

"I waited for you to call." I said, my voice breaking at my submission. I didn't want to make her feel anymore guilt, but it was the only way to tell her I hadn't forgotten her. She had always been on my mind. I meant this to be encouragement for her, yet it seemed to hurt her more.

She flinched a little at more words. "I know. I wanted to call you but I wasn't allowed. Everyone thought a clean break would be better."

Once again we were faced with silence as we stood facing each other; neither of us actually looking at the other.

Her next words broke my heart.

"I missed you." She said, her voice breaking under her emotions. Without thinking I strode forward and reached for her. Pulling her into my arms we both cried for what could have been.

* * *

**A/N:**Hi everyone, just to say I don't know when I will be able to update next. I have a lot of overtime at work this week as well as Uni so I'm going to be pretty busy. Plus I'm sick which is a laugh riot. So I'm sorry if I don't get a chance to post again for a few days but the more reviews I get, the guiltier I will feel and then I will post sooner! 

I also have a new poll on my profile so everyone please vote!

KEEP REVIEWING


	14. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter! **

**Just to say that people are PMing me saying who they want Bella to end up with. Lots of people are messaging me saying they want Edward but that they haven't voted. In the poll Jasper is in the lead so I still don't know who to choose. So I made a decision.**

**Tomorrow night I will be closing the poll and I will only be taking notice of those votes- not of opinions in reviews or PM's.**

**So if you haven't voted you need to!**

**Thank you and I'm sorry I put an author's note half way through the story; they really annoy me too when other people do it!**

**SORRY AGAIN**

xxx


	15. Chapter 13 How's Your Heart?

**Bella's POV**

He held me as I cried. It felt so good to be in someone's arms again. I finally felt like someone able to express real emotions; something I hadn't been able to do for years. I was dead for so long. How can someone be a secret for five years without dying inside? The nights I lied still on my bed, I longed for a pair of strong arms to hold me; to show me that I truly exist. That I still mattered for a reason other than my 'powers'.

His arms were pulled tight around my back, crushing me to his chest. I knew that if I had still been human I'd be unable to breathe but at that point I wanted him to hug me harder. I wanted to feel something other than loneliness.

His hands caressed my back until my sobbing stopped and slowly he pulled back to look at me. I could see tears glistening in his eyes as he tried to control his emotions. He looked so pained as he looked down at me. I wanted so badly to take the pain away but I knew that I couldn't as my own pain grew.

He tenderly brushed his thumb across my face, taking with it a fallen tear. His lips turned upwards in a small smile and my own rose in response. I let out a shaky laugh as we looked at each other, memorising features after our time apart. I had missed him so much. He had attempted to put me back together after I was hurt by Edward and Alice. He had tried to make me whole again. How could I not miss a man like that?

He pulled back from me and separated us with a step. Walking away slightly, he made his way to a tree and sat on the white ground, his back leaning against the bark. I stood for a while, unsure what to do, until he opened his arms in an invitation for me to join him.

I smiled and sat next to him on the cold and damp ground, resting my cheek on his shoulder. As if it were an automatic response, he pressed his cheek against my head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders; pulling me closer to him.

"So...how have you been?" He asked, as though this was an everyday occurrence.

I laughed slightly at how ridiculous that question sounded.

"Oh I've been fine...just been living in secret for five years away from everyone I care about, with a group of human drinkers. How about you? Anything interesting happen?" I kept my tone light as though this was a joke, but I knew the bitterness I felt was seeping into the words I spoke.

He was silent for a moment before he gave a sigh. "You should have just come to us. You know we would have looked after you."

I raised my head to look at him. Our eyes connected as I spoke.

"I know and I wanted to but I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I'm still not in control of my powers...I don't even know what I'm capable of." I lowered my gaze a little as I continued; ashamed as memories of previous outbursts assaulted my mind. "If someone upsets me or gets me mad...I don't know what happens...I'm not me anymore. I just feel really hot inside, like I'm on fire or something and then I see red...literally. I throw people across the room without meaning to." I paused as I took an unneeded breath to steady my voice. "I hurt people. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt any of you." Now was the time to be really truthful. I hadn't been vulnerable with another being in so long and as I sat with Jasper, everything I had been feeling came out of me.

"I'm so scared of myself." I whispered, finally admitting my greatest fear.

He was silent throughout my explanation. Then he gently reached his hand across and placing his index finger under my chin; he raised my gaze to his, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I will protect you." He whispered back.

Our gazes stayed locked for the longest time; it felt like an eternity. I was sure I could drown in his eyes; the topaz colour appearing to swirl in an act of hypnosis. When his hand left my chin I rested my head once again on his shoulder and we resumed our previous position. Birds were singing in the background; expressing their joy that it was safe to return to the woodland. The sun was rising to the left of us, casting shadows around our huddled figures.

"How are things with you and Alice?" I asked. "Are you guys back on track?"

He didn't answer me immediately and I began to feel worried that perhaps they weren't as settled as they seemed.

"We aren't like we used to be. I'm not sure we ever will be. To some extent I can understand Edward and maybe even forgive him. He wasn't with you at the time; he truly believed he would never see you again. I know how broken he was, he couldn't have been thinking straight. But she...even though she was still my wife she willingly did it to me. I won't ever be able to deal with that."

I sighed understanding what he meant. In Italy I had nothing but free time to think on the situation. Although I had made peace with what had happened, I had thought the way he was. I knew that Edward wasn't in the right frame of mind when he made the decision to sleep with Alice, but I also knew that Alice must have been hurting greatly to have made that dreadful mistake. I forgave them both long ago; however, I also came to terms with the fact that nothing would be the same again.

I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I barely heard him as he said my name.

"Bella?"

"Mmhmm" I said in answer.

"Why can't I feel anything from you? You seem so empty. Even when you were protecting Alice earlier, I felt nothing from you." He was worried about me and I knew he was wondering if I was so full of despair I had lost all human emotions.

Still with my head on his shoulder I explained my protective barrier.

"Do you remember how my mind was off limits when I was human? Well now it's all of me. No one can see my future or feel any emotions from me. It's as though I don't exist." I sighed a little feeling blocked off from everyone else. "I'm locked up. There's no entry for anyone. I'm off limits." I said, offering the most basic terms for me.

We were silent again for a few minutes as he took in what I was saying. Then with no warning at all, he surprised me; whispering words I didn't expect to hear.

"Is your heart?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated lately but my life has been hectic. I needed to relax a bit before I attempted writing another chapter and I'm quite happy with this one now. I should be able to update more often again for the next week but my Uni work is starting to grow into a bigger pile so no promises.lol

Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews I am really grateful that people are taking the time. Plus thank you for voting. The votes are now in and have been counted and now I know who will end up with Bella. I'm sorry to everyone who voted for the other person. You will all find out soon enough who wins her heart.

**Please review and let me know what you think. If I get at least 20 more reviews I promise to update tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 14 Come Back to Me

Edward's POV

I reached my hand towards Bella as we stood in my living room. Aro was explaining how extraordinary Bella was but I of course already knew that. As a human she was brave, strong (she had to be to survive all I had put her through) and beautiful. She was perfect. Looking down at her face, I noticed a look of uncertainty. She was scared of our reaction to the news. Taking her hand in mine, I let all my feelings of pride show in my smile; she was a miracle.

Jasper stood up and moved away from Alice; moving towards the front door. My head snapped towards him as I heard his thoughts of jealousy. He wanted to hold Bella's hand and he resented the fact that I was able to.

_How can he be jealous? She was mine first. She will always be mine._

Angry thoughts flooded through my mind as he left; his thoughts still loud in my mind even as he ran through the trees. I felt Bella stiffen at my side and I knew immediately she was uncomfortable at Jasper's hasty retreat. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was worried about him. Trying to brush my own feelings of jealousy aside I gripped her hand tighter, unwilling to let go and I focused on the discussion taking place.

"So...Bella's like this super strong vampire chick?" Emmet asked with an extremely confused look on his face. I stifled a laugh as I saw memories of human Bella falling, flash into his mind.

Marcus gave a shaky sigh and answered in the place of a tired Aro. "No Emmet," he groaned, "she is not especially physically strong but she does harness a great deal of power."

Emmet let out a booming laugh as he shook his head. "No way!" He seemed to calm a bit until he looked at my beautiful Bella again; letting out an even louder laugh than before.

I looked down at Bella to check she hadn't taken any obvious offence but shocked at what I saw. She appeared as though she hadn't listened to what was being said. Instead her gaze was fixed on the white door Jasper had exited through. I felt pain rip through me as I realised she wanted to follow him.

_Why __can't__ you stay with me? Let me make you happy again._

I pleaded with him in my mind as I continued to look at her troubled face. Her lips were pulled in a grimace as her eyes were overcome with sadness. I wanted her to stay with me but I couldn't bear knowing that being with me was causing her distress. It was time to let her make a choice. It was time to understand her needs.

Lifting our entwined hands up to my lips, I pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. She looked sharply at me; confusion taking over her porcelain face.

"If you need to go, then go." I whispered, low enough that only she could hear.

She softly pulled her hand from my grasp and walked towards the front door. She pulled it open silently and as she was about to move over the threshold I murmured for her ears only, "but please come back to me."

She stopped mid motion and turned towards me; her face softening as our eyes locked. Her lips turned up slightly as signal she had heard and then she was gone.

I felt the hole in my chest open again as the door closed behind me and looked up to find the occupants of the room looking at me with worried expressions. I heard their thoughts file through my mind, each spoken with concern,

_Are you ok __Edward?_

_Where has she gone?_

_If she disappears again this will kill him._

_Where did Jasper go?_

_Please don't take Jasper away from me._

The last thought crashed into my mind as it sounded with anguish. I looked over to Alice who was bruised and broken and saw a sole tear slide down her cheek. She was facing away from everyone else; her face turned towards the back of the sofa.

I knew she was terrified. She and Jasper had appeared better lately and she was worried that she would lose him. Walking slowly towards her I sat in Jasper's previous position and placed a calming hand on her head. Without his powers I didn't have the same comforting effect, but I hoped that it would show her I felt the same as she.

Silence bounced off the walls of the house as we all sat motionless; each troubled about the future.

_How will we deal with this __battle?__ I don't want Bella anywhere near the violence she could get hurt. What if she doesn't come back to __me?_

As my mind wondered with worry, I faced the window and watched the sun rise, praying that with light there is hope.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone I hope you liked this. Just wanted to show what happened in the period between Bella joining Jasper in the woods. If I reach 200 reviews I will update twice tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 15 You Dont Know Me

**Bella's POV**

_"Is your heart?"_

The question repeated itself over in my head as I desperately clawed for an answer. How does someone answer a question like that? I stiffened slightly in his arms from surprise. I was vaguely aware of him shifting next to as I tried unsuccessfully to sort my thoughts out. When I had finally calmed enough to speak I notice that his face was no longer resting against my head but was now held upright in a strained fashion. His arm was a little looser around me also; giving no feeling to his embrace.

"Jasper," I said looking up at his face. "I don't think I'm available to anyone anymore. There's too much risk involved."

His voice was suddenly loud and filled with annoyance.

"What risk Bella? You could never hurt anyone you cared about. I know you!"

Anger took over briefly as I stood from my spot on the floor.

I glared down at him as I spoke. "How can you say that? You don't know me anymore. I don't even know me anymore." I threw my arms in the air trying to show him how lost I felt; how lost I was.

"Well whose faults that Bella? You're the one who left!" He was standing now, his face inches from mine as he shouted at me in response.

_How did I make him angry? He's never shouted at me before. I didn't think he could._

I opened my mouth to respond but he silenced me as his rant continued.

"Don't give me the crap about Aro not letting you leave! You were leaving already to go to your mom's before he got to you. You were too busy running away from everything to actually look at what you could have had."

I stood rooted to the ground; unmoving, as I listened to his true opinion. He ran an angry hand through his hair and turned to face me.

"You could have come back to us anytime you wanted Bella! You have always been stubborn; you could have gotten away if you really wanted. If you look deep down you can't possibly believe that you stayed away to protect us. You stayed away because you were too scared to face us."

He was looking me straight in the eye at this point. His hands had gripped my shoulders; shaking me slightly as his let his frustrations out. Although he was no longer shouting, there was no masking the frustration in his hard voice.

"You were too scared to face me."

Pushing him away from me, I watched as he stumbled slightly.

"How the hell can you say that? You don't know me Jasper; you don't know what my life is like! Just because you spent a few days with me five years ago does not mean you understand what I am feeling."

I shouted right back at him. He was clearly surprised as he stumbled backwards with me advancing on him continuously. The words fell from my mouth as I poked my index finger in his chest, emphasising my words. The wind had picked up around us and it was clear that the sun had not brought nice weather. My hair blew around my face as I continued my verbal assault and pushed him to the ground.

_He's getting too close, I have to stop him. _

My mind screamed thoughts at me. I hadn't been vulnerable in so long and I knew that I couldn't afford to let my guard down now.

_Say anything to him, just make him back off!_

"Why exactly would I be too scared to face you? We shared a couple of kisses Jasper, nothing else!" I shouted. I knew that it was a low blow and I was rewarded for my efforts when his expression twisted from shock to pain. I regretted what I said instantly, but I knew the only way to get him to let go would be to hurt him.

_Please forgive me._

I looked down at his crumpled figure and turning on my heel I ran through the trees back to the Cullen household.

_I __can't__ stay here. It was a bad idea for me to come. I need to leave- to go back home with my new family. They look after me._


	18. Chapter 16 Past Presents

**Jasper's POV**

I just sat there and watched her run away from me. I was shocked that she could say something like that. I KNOW that they weren't just a couple of kisses; they meant so much more. They showed our friendship, our support, the love I was starting to feel for her.

_Could it really have meant nothing to her?_

Sitting on the ground which she had pushed me to, I placed my head in my hands trying to understand what would make her act this way.

_Does she not know what she means to me?_

I had spent the past five years hoping that she would one day appear; would one day stop running. At first I had searched for her, knowing that if I could just find her, everything would be alright. Yet, now that she was back, I felt as though nothing would be right again. I wanted her and she didn't want me. Sighing, I rose from the floor and strolled back to my home. I didn't have the energy to run.

**Edward's POV**

Everyone had dispersed from the living room after much discussion on the topic of Bella's powers. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that technically, she was the Vampire Queen. She was destined to be our leader; to govern our world.

_She is so precious._

My family members were all in their respective bedrooms, while the Volturi had left to spend the day in their rented accommodation; strategising for the upcoming fight. I had chosen to sit quietly in the kitchen, waiting for Bella and Jasper to return.

Our kitchen was large, which was ridiculous due to the fact that no one in our household had any use for one. We didn't eat so we didn't cook. There was absolutely no need to have an old country style stove with three large ovens.

From my spot at the 'breakfast bar' I took in the unneeded aspects of the room. Behind me was the doorway which was actually a curved archway, acting as a separating wall between the kitchen and the dining room. To my right there was a two door fridge situated beside a series of cupboards; which ran the entire length of the wall; top and bottom and were completely bare of any food. They did hold, however, a couple of plates and bowels which we had purchased in Forks for the times Bella was present.

We had one cup in the entire house and that was also Bella's. I had bought her that Mug and it had soon become her favourite. It was plain white with a few scattered red hearts. I had bought it for her one valentine's day as a small present; one she was unable to complain about in terms of cost. It was handmade; specifically for her. I had chosen the design and I had our initials engraved on it. It was a silly thing really which we had both laughed about, but it was something that symbolised my beliefs that our relationship should have been as human as possible. Surely boyfriends were supposed to get their girlfriends tacky and silly presents?

Standing from my seat, I walked over to the cupboard over our stainless steel sink and lifted the object out. Holding it in my hands brought a slight smile to my face. I cradled it in my grip and walked towards the glass doors at the far end of the room which led to the garden. Standing behind the glass partition, I surveyed the snow covered ground and the leafless trees.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was in here."

I turned around, shocked that I hadn't heard anyone approaching. If she had been human I knew that she would have blushed as she stood halted in the archway. Her lips turned into a smile when she noticed the contents of my hands.

"Is that my cup?" She asked, pointing at the object as she made her way towards me. She pulled it out of my grip and held it up to her face at eye level.

"My god, I missed this thing!" She looked truly pleased at her discovery. She turned it in her graceful hands and smiled dreamily as she seemed to remember something.

"You were right about what you said when you gave it to me...It is tacky." We both laughed at her declaration and then sobered when we realised this was the first real conversation we had shared in five years.

I looked at her then.

"It is tacky, but I'm sure you loved it more than anything expensive that I gave you."

She nodded her head a little, a small smile playing on her red lips.

"Are you hungry, can I get you anything?" I asked and then immediately wished I hadn't. She let out a chuckle at the mistake I made and looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

I laughed too and shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, it's an old habit." The uncomfortable silence was back.

"So...how have you been?" She asked, sounding timid like she was afraid of the answer.

"I have been good. I will be graduating from high school again soon." I said trying to lighten to mood with a joke. She, however, looked sad at what I said and gazed at the floor.

"I didn't get to graduate the first time round." She said in a low voice. I wanted to kick myself for bringing her another reminder of the past; a less favourable one than her mug.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." she cut me off mid sentence.

"It's ok honestly. I came to terms with all that stuff a long time ago. There's not much to do when you are hiding out but think." She laughed but joy did not reach her eyes.

I felt an overwhelming amount of sorrow then. Sorrow for the pain I had caused her, sorrow for her life now, sorrow for everything.

"Bella," I said, "about what happened. I'm still sorry every day for hurting you." My words came out in a rush. "I miss you every day."

"Edward...please...I can't do this." She handed the cup back to me and began to walk away. I caught her easily and spun her around to face me.

"We need to talk about this Bella. There are things to sort out." I said desperately.

"There are no things Edward!" She exclaimed. "I forgave you a long time ago; I understand now how it happened. I'm not mad anymore." She said but I could tell that this wasn't a reunion.

"I'm a different person now." She continued. "I know this hurts you and that's the last thing I want to do," she sighed, her voice breaking slightly, "but we can never go back to the way things were. There's too much pain there. You need to forget me. I want you to move on."

Jasper entered the room at that moment and stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said in a dead voice. His eyes flashed black for a moment before returning to a topaz swirl.

Bella pulled out of my grasp and wiped a stray tear that had fallen from her eye. She turned to Jasper and smiled; once again not letting it reach her eyes.

"You didn't interrupt anything. I was just leaving. I'd better get home and then try to find my family." She said before rushing from the room.

She had to brush past Jasper as walked through the archway and I was sure she tensed slightly at the physical contact. His eyes were pinned to the floor as she moved past and as I heard the front door slam, I leant against the counter top and let a feeling of dread pass through me.

_She doesn't want me anymore. She wants him._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews I love you all! Lol

Secondly, don't worry she will pick one soon and I just wanted to remind everyone that Vampires can cry in my story.

**Keep reviewing and I will update soon!**


	19. Chapter 17 A Revolt

**Lutious's POV**

Wandering aimlessly through Fort Greely, I found my excitement difficult to control. Soon I would have her; soon I would rule.

Surveying the bodies, which lay dead at me feet, I considered how my victory would be received by the other vampires worldwide. I would finally prove my strength; would earn the respect I deserved!

_That little girl doesn't stand a chance. Tomorrow I will find her and I will kill her._

"I'm sorry to interrupt you my Lord, but we have news."

Turning to one of my followers, I kicked a carcass out of my pathway. My long red robe fell, pulling along the rough ground of the forest as the hem dragged; catching on broken twigs and debris.

"The Volturi are present Master and the team you sent earlier to remove the psychic have not returned. We believe them to be dead."

I took a deep breath. Perhaps this wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

"Which members of the Volturi are here?" I asked

"The heads of the family my Lord." He answered. There was a nervous tremor in his voice, I noticed; one which would go unnoticed by human ears.

Curling a long finger towards him, I beckoned him to approach me. He had to step over a few bodies to reach me; bodies which I had just finished feasting on. As he stood in front of me; his head barely reaching the height of my shoulder, I lowered my head to whisper in his ear.

"Are you scared, my soldier?" I asked in a soft voice. He took a step back and gasped, shaking his head in denial.

"Not...not at all my Lord." His stutter mocked him as he attempted to lie. Letting out a good natured chuckle I patted him on the head in a condescending manner.

"It's perfectly understandable if you are. Now let's go inform the troops of the latest development."

He sighed; releasing the breath he had been holding and nodded his head in relief and agreement.

"Tell me child," I spoke, "what is your name?"

He was extremely young, with a few freckles scattered across his nose; matching his bright red hair. I pitied him slightly, but I understood that fear was a luxury few could afford.

I walked towards our camp as he trailed slightly behind me.

"My name is Ben, Master." He answered. I smiled in response as I stopped at the head of our camp. Almost 30 faces looked up at me as I took the dominant position above them. Spreading my arms I began my speech.

"Welcome my children! Tomorrow we will be walking into battle to take back our rights. The Cullen's have tried to force their sick ways on us for far too long and it is time for a revolt!" I bellowed. I was met with cheers from my followers and I allowed a small smile to play on my lips.

_They are all mindless sheep. They will probably die- I don't care as long as I get Ruina._

"I have been informed by Ben here," I gestured to the creature beside me, "that the Volturi have arrived also. They want to squash us...To make us more obedient. I say NO! We will fight and we will get what we deserve! If anyone is afraid now is the time to speak, now is the time for courage to fail you; you must not fail tomorrow." Once again there was a resounding applause.

My mouth twisted into a grin I was once told was sadistic. Looking at Ben once more I continued to speak.

"Ben here does not show the enthusiasm our cause deserves!"

Turning my body towards his, I gripped his upper arms and with a snarl, my teeth ripped through the flesh of his neck. As I bit down, severing his head from his body, I pulled his arms from his torso. Throwing his body parts onto a burning fire to my left, I smiled and wiped Venom from my lips.

"So I killed him."

A roar of happiness sounded through the trees and I laughed with the rest of my soldiers.

_Poor Ben, he had such potential._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone sorry this chapter is kind of crap I just wanted to introduce the baddie!

Just wanted to say that the amount of times I update tomorrow is dependent on the amount of reviews I receive. I will update a chapter for every 10 I receive so:

**10 reviews 1 Chapter**

**20 reviews 2 Chapters**

**30 reviews 3 Chapters.**

4 Chapters is my limit I'm afraid.lol

So it is your choice, If I don't get at least 10 reviews then I'm afraid everyone will have to wait a while for my next update because I am very busy and tomorrow is the only day I will have partially free for the next couple of weeks! So I am only going to take into account reviews placed before 7am tomorrow morning PST time.


	20. Chapter 18 Figuring It Out

**Bella's POV**

I ran through the trees and across the roads in a blur. I reached my cottage and entered into the warmth I couldn't appreciate. Chase was here already, sitting in an armchair; seemingly engrossed in a book. It was my old copy of Wuthering Heights.

Walking forward, I snatched the worn copy from his hands.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't help yourself to my stuff." I said. It wasn't that I'm a petty person who doesn't like to share, it was simply the fact that this book represented a lot of my past. It represented who I was.

He was taken aback at first but then masked his surprise with the return of his cocky grin.

"Ooh someone has their knickers in a twist." He lounged further back in his seat, demonstrating his indifference to my presence. He had always been the only person who didn't fall over themselves the impress Ruina. At first I didn't know if it was because I was Ruina; so he didn't see any need to impress a creature like me, but I soon came to realise he was too self assured to need assurance from another being. He was, in short; full of himself.

"You, Chase, couldn't have an effect on anyone's knickers...but keep dreaming." I said sweetly with a cold smile on my face.

This fazed him for a moment.

_My job is done_.

I walked slowly to the kitchen, still carrying the classic tale between my hands. I placed it on the counter and as I made my way to the window, Chase came in behind me.

"You know, I've figured it out." I could hear the triumph in his voice. I knew that if I turned to face him he'd be brandishing his trade mark grin; a grin that brought violence out in me.

"Oh really, do tell." I tried to keep my voice dull as though I had no urge to hear his discovery.

He laughed a little. "Well I always wondered what it was about you and the Cullen's. I mean, I knew about you and Edward but I didn't actually know what happened to make you leave them. Now I know."

My back stiffened as he continued.

"One minute I see you standing with Edward, the next you are snuggled against Jasper. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?" He asked.

I turned to face him now, feeling nauseous. His head was cocked to one side as he waited for an explanation, as his arms crossed lazily over his chest.

"That's none of your business." I was surprised at my voice. It was surprisingly deep and was laced with a slight growl.

He chuckled. "Ooh I hit a nerve." He looked like an excited teenager.

"What were you doing following me?" I confronted him as I stepped towards him.

His figure tensed slightly as if sensing danger but he kept his grin fixed to his features.

"I'm supposed to keep you safe remember?" He mocked and I was sure that he wanted to poke his tongue out at me.

I took another step forward and leant towards his face. Our bodies were almost touching.

"And who's going to protect you from me?" I whispered. The smile vanished from his lips and he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Now get out of me house." I spoke through clenched teeth.

An angry growl vibrated in his chest and a dark look entered his eyes before he backed away from me. Turning around, I heard the front door slam; indicating his departure.

_He is so annoying. I will have to speak to Aro about __him;__ I don't know how much more I can take._

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

When Bella left our home, Edward slumped against the counter.

_Why is he acting this way...__I'm__ the one she rejected!_

He looked up sharply as the thought filtered through my mind.

"If you must know," he spoke in a low angry voice, "she rejected me too."

There was pain falling from his body. He was embarrassed, hurt and confused. He also felt a considerable amount of animosity towards me. I didn't understand that. It wasn't my fault she was ready to move on and away from both of us.

"Why do you even care?" He asked suddenly while straightening his body so he reached his full height. "You have Alice and she loves you. I have no one. She is the one person I have ever wanted and you want to take her away from me."

I was shocked at first but then I remembered why we were in this situation and I couldn't control the words that left my mouth.

"You took Alice away from me when you slept with her. I haven't tried to take Bella from you; you pushed her away when you jumped into bed with my wife! This is your doing Edward, not mine!" I shouted.

Their betrayal hadn't been mentioned since Bella's disappearance and with her return, came the bitterness we each felt.

"Jasper! How many more times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?!" He asked; the desperation showing in his volume. "It was a mistake. There's nothing I can do about that now!"

I stood shaking my head at his idea that this could be resolved with a simple apology.

"I know you are sorry!" I shouted, and then lowering my tone, I added, "It still doesn't change the fact that I love Bella now as well." I took a deep breath and saw that he had slumped against the counter once more. "It doesn't change that fact that she doesn't want either of us and that is what we are really fighting about."

We stood in silence for a while before, turning on my heel I walked from the room and from the house.

_I need to speak to her again._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone, I got 37 reviews so I have happy to say that after this chapter is posted there will also be another 2 tonight!

Just wanted to say thank you for your reviews and Ben (who was killed in the last chapter) is not Angela's Ben. He was just a random character I named.

Also I have been reading a story lately which I am really enjoying but the girl who wrote it doesn't have many readers and I feel sorry for her so I thought I would tell everyone. It is called Destiny Will Not Be Ignored by LoganVan


	21. Chapter 19 My Purpose

**Bella's POV**

Lying on a bed I did not need, I went over the events of the past 24 hours. I had gotten on a plane, travelled to Alaska from Italy, whilst going against the wishes of my family, I had confided to Chase (of all people) that I had a secret home and car near the Cullen's, I had saved Alice, exposed myself and rejected both Edward and Jasper.

_It's__ been a long day._

I reached my hand out to the bedside table and grasped my old copy of Wuthering Heights. I remembered the times I would curl up on my bed and read through the slightly torn pages, gripping the desperation of the characters. I remembered the times I had caught Edward reading it, in an attempt; I knew, to get closer to my mind. He always wondered why the book had fascinated me.

I hadn't been able to read it since my transformation. I couldn't bear to remember who I was and the dreams I had as a human. It was too hard. The memories were painful and harsh and left me empty inside; emptier than I already was.

As I mused on the things the paper represented to me, my cell phone rang, breaking me from my trance. Checking caller ID I groaned; it was Aro. Flipping the silver flap up, I answered the call.

"Hi Aro." I groaned. I was not ready for a fight.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked, his Italian accent sounded richer through the phone line. I was shocked at his concern for a moment; I was sure he would shout at me.

"I...I'm fine." I stuttered.

"You are a silly girl for coming here. You promised me you would stay where it was safe."

Rather than anger he went for worry which filled me with guilt.

_Oh he is good._

"I know but I couldn't just sit back not knowing what was happening. I needed to check on everyone myself, including you. I don't want you to get hurt either."

He chuckled lightly at that. "Oh my dear girl, I will not be harmed."

I laughed lightly at his confidence. "Well, I had to make sure." I said.

He sighed before continuing. "Bella?"

"Yes Aro?" I asked, suddenly scared of what he wanted to say.

"Will you be returning to Italy with us when this is over? I understand if you want to stay now that the Cullen's know the truth, but I would still love for you to return with us. You are part of our family." He said, sounding sad.

I looked around my room and imagined myself staying in this place.

_Could I stay close to the family that I had left? To a family who had watched my heart tear so many times? Could I bear to be close to both Edward and Jasper?_

"Of course I will be coming back with you. I'm not sure I like it here very much."

I could his smile in his voice. "That's wonderful news! Well I am going to speak with the rest of our family in Italy but I will see you tonight. Would you like to meet at the Cullen residence at 8pm?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 2pm.

_Where is all the time going?_

"Sure...I will be there." I answered and closed the phone; ending the call.

Rising from the bed, I stretched my arms above my head and wiggled my bare toes against the soft carpet. Loosening my muscles slightly I realised how tense I had been feeling.

_I think I need a long soak in a bath._

Walking to the bathroom, I noticed the mess of the broken wall.

_I'll have to fix that before I leave._

Walking towards the large bath, I turned the taps, letting the older brown coloured water run clear before securing the plug. I walked to my room and placed a CD of classical music in the sound system and although it was turned to a low volume, I knew I'd be able to hear the sounds clearly from the other room. It was one of the advantages to being a vampire. I gathered a couple of vanilla scented candles and placed them in the bathroom, illuminating the rather dark and depressing room. Adding some bath oils and bubbles, I waited until the water was scalding hot before submerging myself in the relaxing liquid.

I sighed as the heat and oils mixed; relaxing my tense muscles and rested my head on the back of the bath tub. Lifting a leg out of the water and holding it in the air above me, I saw that my skin was still a pale white rather than the angry shade of red it would have been, if id still been human.

When I was first changed, I had felt a deep amount of self loathing. It's strange considering that for so long; becoming a vampire had been my one wish. However, when I heard of my 'destiny' I knew that I would happily give immortality back, should the chance arise. As a human, I shied away from the spotlight, not needing or wanting any amount of attention. That hadn't changed with eternal life. I hated the fact that the Volturi believed me to be Godlike and that if they were only in my presence for a few seconds, they would be blessed. I felt like a fraud.

_I'm__ nothing special._

I still didn't quite understand my purpose; what was I made to do? Aro was constantly saying that I was born to lead, that I was the balance that would bring two halves together. Two halves of what exactly? He could answer that. As for being a leader; I shunned that responsibility with every fibre of my being. I couldn't lead anyone, if I did they would surely die; it's my luck. If my luck didn't prove it my 'name' surely would.

I slid under the water, letting the bubbled liquid blur my vision slightly. I stayed that way for a long time, not needing to breathe and to clear my mind of its thoughts. However the questions still rang through my mind.

I understood that people couldn't penetrate my mind or my physical essence; that was pretty straightforward. I brought that gift with me from my human state. As Carlisle said, vampires could bring powers into their eternal life and make them heightened. That, I believe is why my physical essence in now impenetrable, that is how it was heightened. As for the red eyes and my power to throw people across the room when my emotions get slightly erratic, I don't understand. The only thing I can say is that, when I get angry, I see fire dancing in front of my eyes. I see the flames as though they were present and my body seems to take over. I don't realise what has happened until I have calmed enough to watch the flames die. It is terrifying when that happens. I feel as though I am burning from within. It feels as though I am changing again; it physically hurts. No one can explain to me why this happens; I am a unique case. Perhaps someday I will know. As it stands, Aro calls me 'his little Phoenix.'

As I lay beneath the bubbles, I became aware of a dull throb vibrating throughout the house. In one graceful move, I lifted my head and body from the water and landed without a sound on the dry ground. Reaching for a towel I heard another series of bang's sounding from the front door. Whoever it was, desperately wanted access to my home.

_It's probably Chase._

I wrapped the towel around my wet body and left my wet hair hanging loose down my back, already starting to curl into waves. Dashing from the room and down the stairs I opened the door. I suddenly became very aware of my half naked state as Jasper stood on the other side of the doorway.

"Hi." He simply said.


	22. Chapter 20 My Heaven

**A/N:**

ok people, this is the final update of the day and I don't know when I will be able to update next. I really want to reach 300 reviews and if I do I know I'll feel guilty and will be forced to update soon. He he

Also there's a bit of a heated scene coming up (sex) but it's not very explicit in my opinion so I haven't changed the rating of the story. If it offends anyone I'm sorry and please let me know and I will change the rating if I get a lot of negative responses about it.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Hi." I said as I stood in her doorway. It was the only word that my brain could form as she stood in front of me, semi-nude. Water dripped from her chin and ran down her chest, burying itself in the tie of her towel. She stiffened as she noticed my staring.

"Hi." She replied as she stood back and held the door open for me. "Sorry, I'm not really dressed for company." She said and I imagined a blush colouring her cheeks.

I forced myself to look away from her as I entered the hallway of her house. It was a very confined space and once she closed the door, I had a feeling of being locked in.

"How did you find me?" She asked suddenly.

Once again I was staring at her scantily clad figure and had to mentally shake myself to form an answer.

"I...err...I followed your scent. I'm sorry I'm here but I wanted to talk to you."

_Great__! S__tart stuttering, __that's__ sure to win her over._

She folded her arms across her chest and seemed to draw herself in, as though she was holding herself together.

"There isn't anything to talk about." She said as she started up the stairs.

I followed her and soon I entered her bedroom. She reached towards a Hi Fi system and turned the music off. She turned around to face me again but I was too consumed with the image of her large bed to notice. Visions flashed through my head of her laying there.

Once again I shook myself as her voice broke through my thoughts.

"I said everything there was to say in the forest. There's nothing between us Jasper."

Her voice was dead; cold. I met her eyes and locked my gaze. There was nothing there; she seemed completely void of feeling.

"Did you know I came to the airport to stop you? To beg you to take me with you. I even bought a ticket when I couldn't find you in the terminal and then I searched the plane for you. I searched everywhere for you when you disappeared but I couldn't find you." I spoke in a rush, eager to get my words out, hoping for the meaning to reach her.

I saw something flash in her eyes and I took comfort in the fact that she was at least listening and that my words had affected her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why?" I shook my head in despair before facing her completely and taking her damp shoulders in my hands. "Because I love you! I wanted you then and I still want you now." I said in desperation.

Her eyes softened as I spoke those words.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said as she struggled from my grasp but I refused to let her go.

"How can you say it doesn't matter? It means everything. You mean everything to me. You can delude yourself into thinking they were a couple of kisses but we both know they meant more. I mean more!" I exclaimed.

Her mouth opened to argue, but taking a plunge into the unknown, I silenced her with my lips. It felt so good to have my skin back against hers again. Although she was now cold, her lips were still as soft and felt the same as before.

Her body relaxed against mine as she let out a small moan and began to respond to my lips. My hands left her arms, trailing past her neck to her small face. With her firmly in my grasp, I deepened the kiss, running my tongue along her bottom lip; begging her for entrance.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_He's kissing me! __He's__ kissing me!_

The thought repeated over and over again in my mind, but I made no move to stop him. I felt myself relax, far more than I had in my bath and a small sound escaped my lips as his tongue probed my lips. Succumbing to the natural response, I opened my mouth granted him access. My hands snaked around his neck as his held my face, each of us pushing against each other in a desperate attempt to draw closer.

Our tongues duelled in a fight that would lack a winner. I sighed as he slid an arm down my side and pulled me closer to him. His lips turned upwards into a smile at the sound but he continued to kiss me. I felt dizzy as his spare hand tangled in my hair, drawing my lips harder against his.

_This must be heaven._

My mind flashed to the night I had almost lost my virginity to him and I metaphorically flushed at the memory.

_I want him._

The thought sounded in my mind as I felt love and passion radiate from him. The emotions he dispersed had no physical effect on me but I felt comforted knowing that he had spoken the truth when he declared he loved me.

Both arms now moved to encircle my waste as our lips stayed locked and in losing all rational thought, I jumped up and clamped my legs around his waist. He held me solidly, not staggering at all from my weight. I realised that beneath my towel I was naked but I no longer cared. I wanted him. I needed him.

He smiled as he moved his lips from my mouth and trailed kisses along my neck to my collar bone. My head fell back with a gasp as he continued his assault on my senses and then he carefully turned and placed me on the bed; not separating our skin once.

My eyes opened as I felt the soft sheet's of my bed press into my back. I looked up at him and he pulled back slightly, smiling into my eyes.

"I love you." He said and then kissing me again, I forgot all my worries.

His mouth broke from mine as he rose above me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and I remembered they were the same words he asked me before.

And like last time I nodded my head a little. "Yes."

He bent to kiss me again but I placed a hand to his lips; stopping him. He looked concerned as he looked down at me.

"I still haven't..." I didn't know what to say. "I'm still..." I couldn't find the words to hell him there had been no one since him.

He smiled and nodded his head and then he placed a sweet kiss on my nose. Grazing his nose along my cheek bone, he whispered in my ear, "I'll be careful. I promise."

Then as clothes were discarded and bodies were joined, I felt a mixture of joy and love. I had found my heaven and it was in Jasper's arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm sorry all Edward lovers, I love him too! Please don't hate me I already hate myself. But there you go. The story isn't finished yet there's still lots more drama to come.


	23. Chapter 21 Consequences

**A/N:**

Hi everyone this is a really short chapter but I wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews. I'm so sorry for everyone who voted for Edward but the poll wanted Jasper. He won by a mile.

As always, please keep reviewing and I hope everyone is still enjoying the drama of this story!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was still in Jasper's arms, my head leaning against his chest as he played with my tangled hair. I had never felt so content. Happiness was radiating from my grin as I snuggled deeper into his embrace. He tightened his grip on me as his arms pulled around me more forcefully and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, you know." He said and I hadn't thought it possible to make the moment even more perfect.

I giggled slightly before tilting my head back and looking up at him, as I kept my position against his bare chest. "I think you might have mentioned it. I love you too, you know."

I sighed in euphoria and rested my head back against him. I let my mind drift away from the past hours I had just spent with Jasper and thought about my future. A future I now saw him present in. We could live in my house outside of Volterra; spending time playing in the river and running through the trees. It would be perfect.

Then a thought came crashing into my mind, sweeping away my dreams of the future; _Oh God, Alice and Edward._

I shot up in bed, clutching a sheet to my chest and causing Jasper to jump slightly in shock.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he leant forward and kissed the back of my right shoulder.

I pulled away from his touch, stiffening as I flinched and he sat up straight behind me.

"Bella?" He asked; his tone full of worry.

I felt tears enter my eyes guilt filled me, "Alice," I whispered. I climbed out of the bed and began dressing with urgency, as Jaspers panicked eyes followed my movements.

He reached out a hand to stop my movements and caught my wrist. I looked up and saw his hurt eyes. "Bella...stop...just listen."

I did as he suggested and stilled my actions whilst sitting on the side of the bed. Facing him I waited for words to make our actions seem reasonable. At that moment I couldn't think of any.

"Alice and I haven't been...intimate...for five years. We have been getting along better but...we...aren't together, not in the sense of a real relationship. I tried so hard to move past what happened but I remembered the hurt every time I looked at her." He struggled to find the words to explain how he felt about Alice. As he held my hand in his he looked afraid and I realised that his fear was of losing me again.

"But what about Edward?" I asked in a small voice. It wasn't fair to do this to him. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't help my feelings.

He dropped my hand as the name left my lips and I turned to find his head lowered in resignation.

"I understand if you still love him." He whispered and the broken sound almost crushed me.

I took his face in my hands and searched his eyes with my own; begging him to understand.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just...this will hurt them both and I really don't want to do that. They made a mistake...I don't want to hurt them with the consequences." I said, hoping that I had explained myself properly.

He nodded in understand and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

I smiled at him and felt warmth spread from inside my dead heart. "I want you." I said simply and that was enough.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips before asking, "When should we tell them?"

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 7pm and I sprang into action as I remembered the planned meeting at the Cullen house.

"We've got to go. Aro and everyone are meeting me at your house in an hour!" I exclaimed as he dashed from the bed and began pulling his clothes on. He kissed me on the cheek and smiling he offered to go first so that it wouldn't look too suspicious. We agreed that we would wait to tell Alice and Edward after tomorrow's battle, neither of us wanting to cause a distraction for fear of them getting hurt. I walked him to the door and giving him one last kiss I waved him goodbye.

Slowly making my way up the stairs I flopped gracefully on my bed with a smile on my face. I smelt the sheets and was comforted by his lingering scent.

_Oh God._

For the second time that evening, I sat up, now fully alert. _My scent will be all over him. He didn't shower!_ The thoughts ran through my mind as I flew into a panic. Running to the bathroom, I turned the water on hoping that by cleaning myself, it would confuse both of our families.


	24. Chapter 22 I Can't Find Him

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe she was back; my best friend had returned. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her but I knew that I needed to apologise. I had never said sorry for mine and Edward's actions and I know that most likely caused her additional pain. I had never really known what to say; nothing could excuse my actions.

When I fell from the cliff edge, I knew I wouldn't die but I anticipated the pain that would come with the fall. Panic had run through my veins before I felt something hard grip my wrist and pull me back to safety. My saviour was Bella. It had always been Bella really. It was through her that I learned of my human past, it was through her I was able to experience (in a limited way) being a normal girl. In that moment, when she cradled me protectively in her strong arms, I knew that she was a much better creature than I. I had hurt her beyond belief, yet she still risked herself to protect me.

Over the past five years, I have felt a mixture of guilt, sadness and bitter jealousy towards Bella. When I hurt Jasper she had been there to help clean up the mess; they had bonded together. As a result of this, he has longed to be near her rather than in the arms of his wife.

Sitting on the concrete steps leading from the kitchen to the family garden, I closed my eyes and prayed for the freedom to come. I wanted to see Jasper. The more I looked, the more frustrated I got as the only vision I could find was of myself, sitting in the exact position as I was at that moment.

I had healed fast, my pale skin only showing a few dark patches which is why I was able to stamp my feet in anger and throw a discarded rock into the distance as a release for my tension.

"Sorry to interrupt." Shocked at the sudden presence, I looked up to find Chase towering over my small body.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

She looked so desperate and sad as she sat on the cold concrete steps. I didn't want to intrude on her time but I felt she might need a friend.

"It's ok." She answered and gave me a small smile.

I took this as an invitation to join her and sat gracefully beside her, folding my lean body next to hers.

"Have you seen Jasper?" She asked hopefully.

Shaking my head I said, "No sorry." I went back to looking in the distance and a sad silence settled between us.

"Where's Bella?" She murmured, seeming worried by my answer.

Letting out a chuckle I answered her query. "Last time I saw her, she kicked me out of her house. She's probably planning ways to torture me." Although the image was disturbing, I found myself laughing heartily.

_I love annoying that girl._

Alice's pixie-like face showed confusion at my outburst and I felt the need to clarify mine and Bella's relationship.

"She's so infuriating. Everyone tip toes around her but I refuse and I don't think she likes that." I said. "Plus, it's so funny to wind her up. I'm sure I'm the only fun she gets." I laughed again.

Alice looked disapproving. "Why would you want to upset Bella?"

"Because she's boring...I like to add a bit of excitement." I told her as I winked for emphasis.

She didn't seem convinced at this and stated, "But you care for her."

I smiled at her observation and nodded my head. "She's our Queen, whether she's taken the thrown or not, I'd still die protecting her. She's very unsure of herself...I bring out her feisty side." I said as I grinned.

She laughed a little. "How do you feel about Bella?" She questioned.

I could see what she was hinting at and I laughed at the ridiculous notion. Holding my hands in the air I grinned; "Nothing like that I swear. She's more of an annoying little sister to me." I nodded to myself, happy at finding the words to explain our relationship.

The silence was back until she asked her last question, her eyes glistening with tears as she did. "Was Jasper there when you left? I can't find him."

She sounded so lost; my heart broke silently for her.

I answered honestly "no" and wrapped my arm around her small shoulders, smiling in reassurance. Feeling the need to distract her, I thought about the upcoming fight and realised we were sure to get torn and dirty in the confrontation.

"Do you know any good shops around here? I have a feeling I'll need to go shopping for some clothes after the fight tomorrow."

Her head shot up expectantly and her eyes brightened a little. "Shopping?" She asked in a small but hopeful voice. Smiling at her, I realised this was the happiest I'd seen her since my arrival.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I have been weighed down with work. I'm still really busy but I felt really guilty at not updating at all.

Sorry if this chapter is bad (and short) but I rushed it a bit- can anyone see where I am going with this chapter? Hehe

Also just wanted to note that no one can use their powers on Bella. Alice can't find her, just like Jasper can't read her emotions. As Jasper is indeed with Bella at the time Alice is looking, Jasper is also blocked...think of the wolves. Also in my story Bella and Jacob didn't get very close when Edward was gone, that's why he is never mentioned.

**Please review, they make me want to write more!**


	25. Chapter 23 Her Scent

**Jasper's POV**

I ran from Bella's house and the pleasure I felt is indescribable. I actually hummed as I ran through trees back to my family's home. The world now seemed a brighter place and the future held a world of happiness and possibilities.

Reaching my house, I pushed the heavy door open and entered the foyer. Edward was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase; his gaze pinned to the door. The look on his face was controlled but his emotions betrayed his calm demeanour; he was furious.

"Where have you been?" He growled. "Alice has been crying because of you." He exclaimed as he rose from the steps. He took a step towards me and as he moved to step even closer; he stopped mid stride. Lifting his head slightly in the air, I saw his nostrils flare.

_Oh God...her scent._

"You've been with Bella." It wasn't a question it was an accusation. I straightened my posture and pushed my chest outwards in a slightly defensive manner.

"I only saw her for a minute." I muttered as I looked him square in the eyes.

_I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves, get, get, get on your nerves._

I sang the song over and over in my mind in hopes of it blocking my thoughts. Edward had always hated that song, the purpose was in the words; it was intended to annoy. His eyes narrowed as he probed my mind for information and I took my opportunity to rush past him for a shower.

As I moved to his left; heading for the staircase, his had reach out and balled my shirt in his hand. He pulled my body close to his and hissed.

"Her scent is all OVER YOU!" He roared and suddenly everyone appeared around us. Lifting my hands to his chest, I in turn pushed him away from me. My shirt ripped in his hand as he flew against the wall; leaving a dent in the plaster. Everyone gasped at our violent outburst and Emmett walked forward to stand between us.

I looked around at my family who all bore shocked expressions until my gaze landed on Alice. She was standing next to Chase who had a look of amusement on his face.

"Jasper?" Alice whimpered and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

Chase's head snapped to her and his look morphed into one of concern.

I couldn't look at her so I lowered my head to the floor. "I'm sorry." I barely whispered.

There was an angry growl behind me as Edward came at me again but was restrained my Emmett. The sound of rocks crashing moved throughout the house and I took the opportunity to flee upstairs and into the shower.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Her smell was all around him. Her beautiful smell which had surrounded me years ago now clung to him. Emmett held me back as Jasper made his way up the stairs to wash away the evidence of their encounter.

_I have lost her for real now._

Chase had his arm around Alice as she shook in realisation and Esme walked to me and placed a comforting hand on my face. It didn't help though. I had lost the only person that had ever truly mattered to me.

I heard the water running from above and as Jasper let his guard drop, I was greeted with a nightmare.

_Bella and Jasper kissing. Jasper telling Bella he loved her. Jasper removing her towel._

I cried out from the pain that was moving through my chest. My legs began to cave under my weight but Emmett held me up. I lifted a hand to my head and grabbing a fistful of hair, I prayed for the images to end. A large growl filled the room as I tried to move for the stairs.

_I will kill him!_

Chase joined Emmett in holding me as I thrashed about in anger. Carlisle stepped forward and motioned towards the door.

"We have to get him out of here for a while." His tone was full of worry as he held the door open and I felt myself being lifted as we exited into the cold.

They ran through the forest with me in their arms until we reached the clearing by the cliff. The clearing that held truth, the clearing that showed us Bella's return. Untangling my limbs from the two vampires, I stumbled forwards and landed on the snow. Letting out a howl of agony, I cried for my soul.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone just wanted to say sorry I haven't been updating lately but everything has really gotten on top of me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it gives me the energy to write some more in the 10mins of spare time I seem to be getting lately.lol

BTW the song is by an English comedian so I don't expect American's to get it-the comedian has a really high pitched squeaky voice. The song really does get on everyone's nerves.lol


	26. Chapter 24 Leave

**Bella's POV**

After taking a shower and washing away the memories of my afternoon, I ran to the Cullen household, prepared for the 'family' meeting. When I stepped through the door, I knew something was wrong. The atmosphere was thick with regret and shame; I knew those feelings were coming from an absent Jasper.

My Volturi family were all seated in the living room and were accompanied by the Cullen's with the exception of Jasper and Edward. Everyone turned to look at me as I entered the front door and I was shocked to see Chase place a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.

_They know._

She looked up at him as he rested against her chair and gave him a shaky smile in gratitude. Chase glared at me slightly as I stood rooted in the doorway; not knowing what to do. At that moment, I heard a sound from above and as I looked up, I saw that Jasper was at the top of the staircase. My eyes lifted to his and I saw him gulp as he stared down at me. Due to the open plan layout of the house, everyone witnessed his descent to the ground floor and each watched in awe as he stood by my side in an attempt to offer me confidence.

"Hello Bella." Aro said as he stood to welcome me. Jane sat beside him on the sofa and smirked at my discomfort. I entered the room slowly with Jasper by my side and offered a small smile. I couldn't bear to look at Alice's pain filled eyes so I kept my gaze diverted from her general area.

"So what are we going to do about tomorrow?" I was surprised at the confidence in my voice as I turned away from everyone and strayed towards Edward's piano. I placed an unsteady hand on the wood and wondered where he was and how he must be feeling.

Aro answered my question and I feared that was due to a hostile reception from the Cullen's.

"_We _aren't doing anything Bella, dear. _You_ will be flying back to Italy in the private Jet tomorrow morning before the confrontation. Chase will be staying here with us so you will travel alone."

"What?" I asked as I spun around to face everyone. "I can't just leave you all, it's absurd!"

I was relieved when Esme then spoke up; she obviously didn't hate me, but her response was not what I had been hoping for.

"Sweetheart, this man is after _you._ It won't be safe for you to be here. Go back to Italy where there is adequate protection and once this fight is over you can come straight back to us. We need you away from here in case things don't go to plan." She offered this explanation as though it would quell my worries.

"No! I can't just leave you all. I'm stronger than everyone in this room, you need me to stay!" I pleaded with them but they all just looked towards the ground.

"Bella, we can't worry about you and fight at the same time." The whisper was almost unheard as it left Alice's lips.

_How can she worry about me after what I have done?_

My lips quivered as I looked at her. She wouldn't meet my face and kept her gaze pinned to the floor. Chase's hand tightened on her shoulder offering her more strength as I looked at her.

"Alice...I can't leave you behind." I begged.

A voice sounded behind me; startling me as he made a silent entrance.

"Leave. Go back to Italy...I don't want you here." I turned to face Edward and the tears I had been holding fell freely down my face. His hair was more messed than usual and his clothes were covered in dirt and snow. His eyes were red from crying as he glared at me. The hate in his voice cut me as I realised the pain I had caused him. I had prayed he wouldn't find out this way.

"Edward?" I whimpered. I walked towards him but he held a hand up and backed away from me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. Then turning my head slightly back to my family I agreed with their wishes. "I'll leave in the morning."

I walked to the door and Edward was practically pinned to the wall as I passed him. I paused as I opened the door and said, "I hope you can forgive me some day for the pain I have caused."

I walked into the night and cried harder than I had before.

_I have lost my family. I have lost everything._

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I focussed my energy on reading Edward's emotions as Bella left. Although he had seemed angry as he spoke, I felt nothing but hurt and love from him. My confusion was deepened as we discussed tactics for the fight.

"So, it will take place at the clearing at 9am, is that correct Alice?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded her head a little and although I knew she was hurt, she kept her full attention on the most worrying problem.

"Yeah. They will attack head on." She closed her eyes. "I see us standing in a line with our back to the cliff where I fell...almost fell...they will form the same positions in front of us and then they will make the first move. I can see probably twenty to thirty vampires and they will charge at the same time." She opened her eyes and shook her head. "I can't see the leader though." She worried as her brow furrowed.

Aro sighed heavily. "That's what worries me. What if while we are fighting he gets to Bella or if we lose...I don't want to think about what he'll do to her."

Edward was standing in the same place and position as when Bella left when we heard him growl. "He won't get near her." His arms were folded across his chest as his jaw and body tensed.

Aro nodded at Edward's promise and rose from his seat. "Well I believe everything is set. We will return at 8am tomorrow to discuss any changes but for now I think it's best if we all conserve our strength." He gazed at his family and motioned to the door. They each stood and bid us farewell as they left for the small hotel they were staying at.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Chase asked Alice as he rose. She looked up at him and her eyes brightened at his smile.

"Ok. Goodnight." She said and with one last squeeze to her shoulder he left.

The room was empty within seconds; each of my family retiring to their rooms. Edward let out a sigh and began to walk towards the kitchen.

I followed him to the room and said what I needed to say.

"Edward I really am sorry. It wasn't planned." He had his back to me as he reached for Bella's old cup.

"Fine." Was his only response. Realising this wasn't the best time to talk I turned to walk away. As I stood in the threshold, I couldn't help but turn and ask the questions that had burned inside of me since Bella had left.

"You didn't mean what you said did you? To Bella I mean...you didn't mean it when you said you didn't want her here."

His shoulders tensed and bunched under his shirt as he bowed his head.

"It was the only thing I could think of to get her to safety." He whispered as his voice broke under his emotions.

With that response I walked out of the room and towards the stairs. When I reached the foot of the staircase I heard a curse coming from the kitchen followed by the sounds of Bella's mug crashing against the wall.

* * *

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME!**


	27. Chapter 25 Chase Your Heart

**Chase's POV**

I ran to Bella's house wondering how upset she would be. Although I felt bad for Alice, I understood that Bella wasn't a free spirit who acted on her impulses lightly. I knew that behind her actions there must have been strong emotions acting as fuel and I also knew that she would need a friend.

I entered the musty old house and heard her sobbing in her room. Making my way up the stairs and towards her room, I pushed the door open and food Bella frantically packing her suitcase as she angrily brushed away her fallen tears.

_God she's a mess._

"Go away." She grumbled so of course I walked further into her room and sat on her bed. She glared at me as she folded her clothes but her tears continued.

"I don't have time for your humour chase." I laughed a little and held my hands up in surrender.

"I thought you might need a friend. I promise to behave...at least I'll try to." I said with a smile.

She let out a grunt at my honesty but continued to pack in haste. I reached forward and placed a hand on hers to still her movements and in that moment she broke down completely. Her body lunched forward as she folded in on herself and she let out a wail. I stood up and walked to her side, pulling her securely into my embrace.

I rested my cheek on the top of her head as I made soothing noises and rubbed her back. I was surprised that she didn't push me away in disgust but I'm sure she was too far gone to care about our love/hate relationship at that point. After a while she pulled back.

"Thank you. Don't ever tell anyone about that." She groaned and I let out a hearty laugh as I released her from my grasp.

"Your secrets are safe with me my Queen." I giggled as I moved around her room picking up small ornaments. My hand rested on the book she had taken from me earlier and as before she snatched it from my grasp.

Packing it in her bag she laughed without feeling and said, "I'm no one's Queen. I can't even take control of my own love life."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You've obviously got it tough. New love and old love living together...would be difficult for anyone."

She glared at my blasé tone and I realised that she always scowled at me; she never seemed to appreciate my opinion. "Look...do you want my advice?"

It was more of a rhetorical question so I ignored her when she replied "no".

"Go back to Italy until after the fight. Let the dust settle here and then come back and face your problems. I'm assuming you want to be with Jasper and it's clear he wants to be with you too. If you two want to be together, you need to face your issues together."

She stopped packing and looked at me with surprise on her face.

"You know, that's the first time you have ever said anything that makes any sense to me." She continued packing. "It doesn't help me though."

"Why not?" I asked flabbergasted as to her next problem.

"I've hurt Edward and I can never take that back. He will always be my first love...I will always love him so it kills me to see him in pain." She breathed.

I let out a sigh at her idiocy. "Bella?" She turned to face me. "So why don't you get back together with Edward then?"

She looked to the floor and ran a hand through her tangled hair, pulling it away from her face. "Because I don't know if I could ever trust him again. The bad memories outweigh all the good. He hurt me too much."

I nodded my head and clapped my hands. She looked at me with pure hatred but I continued regardless. "Exactly. I was wondering when we were going to get to the point." I rolled my eyes. "So you can't be with Edward...does that mean you should be a Nun for the rest of your existence?" She picked up a teddy bear and threw it at me. It narrowly missed my face as I tilted to the side in order to avoid the blow.

"Shut up Chase." She spat at me through clenched teeth.

"Bella." I said seriously. "Whether I show it or not...I love you like a sister. You deserve to be happy and Jasper will make you happy. You need to give it a chance."

She was shocked at the change in my tone and stared at me with an open mouth.

"What about Alice though?"

I let out a dry laugh and declared, "I think that relationship was broken a while ago. There is nothing to salvage there." Then my mind wondered as I continued speaking. "I don't understand it thought because she is great. She has such a cute little nose she looks just like a Pixie. Not that you aren't great but she is..."I stopped mid sentence as I noticed the smirk on Bella's face.

"You like Alice!" She squealed.

"What?! No I don't? You're completely barbaric!" I scoffed.

"Yes you do." She said confidently as she stepped towards me. "You like her A LOT! Mr Cool has finally met his match." She stopped in front of me and placed her hands on her hips.

"You are such a child." I glared as I reached down and picked up her bear.

"So whatcha gonna do about it?" She taunted as she sang her words.

I threw the teddy at her which she easily caught between her hands. "Shut up Bella. Pack your things." I shouted as I pointed to her scattered clothes.

She giggled as I stalked out of her room.

"Chase?" I turned back towards her as I heard her call me name.

She smiled at me and said two words I never expected her to direct at me; "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:**

Am I the only one who really loves Chase?hehe

Ok, i noticed that hundreds of people read the last chapter of Ruina just as two hundred people have this story marked for alerts and one hundred have it marked as a favourite. I am so greatful to the people who review religously, you make me want to keep writing this story...but out of all the people that have this on alert or an faves, there are only about 50people who ALWAYS review. Some havent reviewed at all yet and so i have a request. **Could everyone who has read Ruina up to this point do at least 1 review so that i know how you feel about the story as well.**

THANX AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO ALWAYS REVIEWS, THEY ALWAYS PUT A HUGE SMILE ON MY FACE!

Also, i have a story on my favourite story list that i think most of my readers will like. It's a new Bella/Jasper fic by CullensAndHalesForever and is called Sparkling Diamonds-so everyone check it out.lol


	28. Chapter 26 Goodbye's

**Jasper's POV**

I walked up the stairs and knocking lightly on Alice's door I waited for her welcome to come. I knew that I needed to explain my actions to her. We hadn't been a couple in five years but I owed it to our previously shared love to explain my feelings to her. I didn't want her to hurt any more than was necessary; I would prevent it as best I could.

I heard a muffled reply through the door and I could feel her pain and acceptance before I had pushed the wooden door fully open. She was sitting on 'our' bed with a photo album open in front of her. She sat cross legged on the pink quilt and although she appeared calm and almost in a form of meditation; I knew that there was conflict fighting inside of her small being. She wanted me but she also wanted me to be happy. She knew she was unable to give me the happiness I felt when I was with Bella.

I sighed heavily as I walked to the bed and placed myself down beside her. I didn't want to hurt her but there was no future left for us.

"Have you come to tell me what I already know?" She whispered with a small understanding smile on her face. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked up at my face.

"You know I'll always love you," I started.

"I know."

"But we can't go back to how we were. I've tried but...too much has happened." It was harder than I had first expected. I could feel how much this was hurting her but she only showed me understanding and acceptance. She was letting me go.

"You deserve to be happy." A tear had slipped from her eyes and I reached my thumb up to catch it. "If it has to be anyone else...I'm glad it's Bella. It's hard not to love that girl." She laughed softly.

My lips lifted into a small smile as a response.

"I hate hurting you Alice." I could feel my own tears building. We had shared so many years together; living happily as a pair that equalled one whole.

She lifted her hand and cupped my cheek and plastered a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"I hurt you." She laughed.

I shook my head and pulled away from her hand. "This isn't revenge Alice."

She wouldn't let me pull away; instead she reached for my face and forced me to look at her. "I know and that's not what I meant. I'm the one that caused all of this. You have nothing to feel sorry for. Don't be guilty...you gave me the best years of my life and now it's time for you to experience yours." She cried.

I pushed my forehead forward so it was resting against hers. Tears were falling from both of our eyes as we let go of the past and began to focus on our separate futures.

"Alice, promise me you will be happy. Promise you will find someone else and make a new life with him. I need you to be ok." I begged her with both my words and my eyes.

She cried harder at my request and then placing one last kiss to my forehead she said; "I promise."

Putting a smile on her face she pushed my shoulder and let out a small unfelt laugh; "Maybe you should go and see Bella before the fight tomorrow. She was pretty upset earlier."

I hesitantly stood and moving towards the door I turned to look back at Alice once more. "Are you sure you are going to be ok?"

She nodded her head in fast movements; attempting to emphasize her acceptance, yet feeling her emotions I knew she actually just wanted to be alone.

"I'm fine. Go." She smiled.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was lying on my back, resting on my bed when I heard the doorbell ring. The shrill sound hurt my ears and caused me to jump as I left my thoughts. I heard Chase moving downstairs as he opened the door and then the warm and inviting smell of Jasper invaded my senses.

I smiled and without realising what I was doing, I jumped off my bed and ran to check my appearance in the mirror. As I straightened my clothes, Jasper appeared in my open doorway with a breathtaking smile.

He walked over to me and pulled me tight against his chest. I heard his intake of breath as he buried his nose in my hair, letting my scent fill his body.

"Mmm, you smell so good. I've missed you." He said as he squeezed me tightly.

I felt my heart lift in my chest as he spoke those words and buried my head further into his shoulder. Pulling away from me, he grasped my hand and led me back towards the bed. He lay back leisurely and pulled me against him. I rested my cheek against his hard chest and sighed in contentment.

"Are you all packed?" He questioned as he wrapped his arms around me; securing me in a cocoon of love.

I looked up at him with a troubled expression before placing my head to rest on his chest. "Yes... but I don't want to go. I'm so scared one of you will be hurt."

He chuckled and I felt him run his fingers through his hair. I thought I heard him murmur "so soft" but even with vampire hearing I wasn't sure.

"We won't be hurt I promise. We won't risk them getting to you."

I let out a dry laugh followed by, "that's comforting. Don't worry about yourselves will you?"

My sarcasm only seemed to fuel his laughter as he grabbed me around my waist and easily lifted me up so that my face hovered inches above his own. I squealed in surprise at the movement and then rested my legs on either side of his body; straddling him.

"You're my world now, you know?" He asked me and I smiled in response. Snuggling down, I laid my head against his hard shoulder and placed a sweet kiss against his neck.

"Just promise me you will be here when I come back for you." I whispered.

We stayed in that silent position for the rest of the night. As morning sunshine broke through the shadows of my room, we each rose and said our goodbye's; the two of us going in separate directions.

* * *

**A/N**:

Well it doesn't seem that my last request did a lot of good because a couple of hundred of you still didn't review but that just makes me more grateful to the people who did.lol Thank you!


	29. Chapter 27 Cries of War

**Edward's POV**

The Volturi arrived; each ready and prepared for the upcoming fight. They were all eager to finish this; some wanted to ensure Bella was safe, some were merely bored and wanted to return home. Jane was that person.

Soon after our Italian friends, Jasper arrived looking flushed if it were possible for a vampire. When he entered the crowded living room however, he controlled his feeling of happiness leaving us to sit in apprehensive silence.

"Should we perhaps leave?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence.

Aro was the one to answer; explaining his worry for Bella. "I'm not going anywhere until I know that Bella is definitely leaving."

Jasper, who had been standing with his hands in his jean pockets and looking at the floor; snapped his head up at the mention of Bella's name.

"I will not leave until I receive a phone call from her." Aro continued but was interrupted by an embarrassed and uncomfortable looking Jasper.

"Actually," he cleared his throat, "she's gone. I just left her; she's on the way to the airport." He looked down once again, refusing to meet my eyes.

A small growl sounded in the room and it was only at Alice's scolding that I realised it was coming from me.

"Edward." She warned in a low voice. I was surprised at how well she seemed to be taking this, however I could see her mental cringe at the idea that Jasper had just left Bella.

"Let's go." I growled as I marched towards the door. I didn't bother looking behind me to know that everyone was following.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

We followed Edward to the clearing and sorted ourselves in a line as Alice had predicted. There was silence as we waited; each of us listening for a small sound to indicate our enemies' arrival. I could feel everyone's emotions and most were calm, controlled and anxious. However, there was one surprise; Jane's.

When I first met her, I had realised that she had a sadistic nature, yet it appeared as though I underestimated her hate. She felt joy at the prospect of a fight; felt happy that there would be a battle. She was anxious and alert, however, her emotions could be categorised as excitement.

I was brought out of my reflection by a rustling up ahead.

I felt Alice tense beside me as she whispered, "they're here."

Looking up and narrowing my gaze, I was surprised at the amount of vampires arriving. A lot of them were extremely large and like Jane they were excited. They wanted a war. I stumbled back slightly as I was hit with a wave of hate. My body began to shake as I tried to control the feelings and then deciding they were too strong; I decided to embrace them; I needed to be a monster in this fight. Rolling my shoulders slightly and stretching my neck, I regained my posture and raising my head skywards; I let out a loud roar.

It was a cry of rage. A cry of hate. It was a challenge.

Hearing my screams of war, they began to charge; dispersing from their pack and charging at us individually.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I arrived at the airport and loaded my bags onto the private jet. I felt extremely nervous as I made my way onboard, wondering what was happening in the clearing. Checking my watch as I sat in the plush leather seats, I saw it was 9.15am. If Alice's calculations were correct; the battle had already begun.

My mouth suddenly felt dry as I realised this fact and was filled with dread.

_What if they don't make it?_

Needing a distraction, I lifted my bag off the floor and began searching through its contents. I heard the engines sound and the plane came to life as my fingers connected with a hard rectangle. Pulling it out, I realised it was my worn copy of Wuthering Heights. Opening the book, I flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for.

I looked down at their smiling faces and couldn't help but smile in return. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at a photo of my family. It had been taken shortly after the Cullen's return to Forks; when I had still been human.

I remembered that day as though it were yesterday. It had been a surprisingly warm and sunny Saturday afternoon which meant the Cullen's were under house arrest. When I arrived at their mansion, I stumbled in on an excited frenzy. Everyone was in swim suits and were running around with water pistols. Esme was laughing as she threatened from the kitchen, telling the boys to mind the furniture.

As I proceeded to walk into the kitchen, I was greeted with a cloud of black smoke as Alice waved an oven glove around, desperately screaming; "what do I do?!" It had apparently been decided (in my absence) that I deserved a picnic. Alice had attempted to bake brownies for the occassion, but in her dilemma of which bathing suit to wear, the brownies had in fact turned into blackies...they were burned to a crisp and completely inedible. Once the excitement had calmed down for the day; I managed to get the entire family in a group photograph.

I ran my finger over their faces as I remembered how happy we were. Little did we know that our joy would end two weeks later with a simple revelation; yet, I wouldn't give that day up for the world. I had the pictures developed and in the event that Edward ever left me again; I had stowed the group photo away within my book. My favourite day was hidden in my favourite book. That was the reason I hadn't read it in years; I couldn't bear to remember the joy filled house.

I broke free of my memories as I felt the plane lift upwards towards the sky. As panic set in I raced from my seat towards the pilot's.

"Wait! Stop the plane I have to go back."

They laughed a little. "Okay, I'll just pull over for you."

I felt anger bubble inside me but I refused to lose control. "Don't mock me! Either you lower this plane or I open the door and jump!" I threatened. As vampires themselves, they knew the fall wouldn't hurt me as we were only 50feet up, yet they would most likely lose control of the plane in that situation.

"Bella! Don't be stupid. Aro wants you home!"

I took one last look at the pilots and then running for the door I unhooked and opened it. I felt air rush through the cabin and felt the plane jerk under my feet. Throwing myself forward; face first, I excited the aircraft and spinning in mid air I whispered to myself, "I am home."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been really busy. Let me know what you think! Do you like the chapter? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 28 I'm Here

**A/N:** There's swearing in this chapter- sorry but it's just how I imagine Emmett to be in a fight!lol

* * *

**Edward's POV**

They were everywhere. They came from all directions pulling each of us down. An angry hiss sounded from Rosalie as a large male dragged her along the floor by her hair. As I threw the Vampire nearest to me over my head and into a tree; I watched as Rose lifted two manicured hands, and, securing them around her captor; she tore them not only from her hair but from his body. He howled in pain as she sprang upwards from the earth.

"No one touches my hair and lives!" She screamed as she lunged at his throat; her teeth shining viscously.

Spinning away from my family; I caught two of my attackers in headlocks while kicking a third back, hitting him square in the chest. The two that were secure in my arms squirmed and struggled as I squeezed my arms to my chest and lifted; pulling their heads clean off their shoulders. They rolled along the floor with a scream and I wondered briefly how we could keep the parts separate before we managed to build a fire.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I stood with my eyes closed, a serene smile on my face. I swayed a little in my trance like state but as I felt calm inside; my arms and feet were shooting out in different directions of their own accord. As the enemy approached me, I was sure they were confused; why would I stand with my eyes closed in a fight? Little did they know I could see better in darkness than with my eyes wide to world around me. My small fists and feet made contact with stone as the attacks kept coming; me ruining each of them.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

The bastards were everywhere! They just kept coming. I would kill one and another was on me followed by six more! About eight different fuckers jumped on me; trying to pull me to the ground...

_DO THEY NOT KNOW WHO I AM?!_

Breaking away from them I started to run away from the group. I'm sure they thought I was running away from them...idiots! I took in my surroundings, and picking the largest and thickest tree; I wrapped my arms around the base of the trunk and pulled with all my strength. The wood snapped

in two and rested comfortably in my arms. Turning to face my attackers; a wicked grin lit my face as they stopped short; banging into each other at their abrupt stop. Panic filled their eyes as they started to move backwards, away from me. A booming laugh left my mouth as I took the 15 foot tree in my hands and swung it around in front of me; throwing the Vampires to the left as it connected with their bodies.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, nodding in approval.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Anger and hate was flowing from my body as I tore limbs and faces. I heard the cracking of bodies under my feet as I weaved in between bodies; charging at the remaining attackers. I heard an evil giggle sound to my right and looking for the source; I found Jane.

_God she's pure evil...I'm so glad she's on our side!_

She was dancing in a circle around a group of five vampires as they writhed on the floor in pain. Their bodies were twisted at unnatural angels as their faces contorted in agony. Then the little girl began to sing and I realised just how terrifying she was.

"_I'm gonna kill you_

_You're gonna die_

_I'm gonna laugh_

_As you scream and cry!"_

Her cackles filled the air as she bounced around; twirling and spinning like a ballerina with her arms outstretched. She was in pure bliss.

Looking around the clearing, I noticed that my whole family; including the Volturi, were covered with attackers. They didn't seem to diminish. As that thought occurred to me, I looked ahead and noticed another thirty Vampires run our way. Ahead of them was a tall man with a bright smile on his face.

_Lutious._

I heard Alice's panicked voice as she screamed out. "I didn't see this! I don't know what will happen...IT'S BLANK!!"

They ran at us and although we had seemed to be winning before, we stood no chance now. Jane was being held down as her song and dance stopped. I could hear her muffled screams as ten vampires immobilised her.

_We are going to die._

As I was grabbed from behind and forced to hold still by another five members, Bella's face flashed into my mind. I had promised her we would be fine. I promised her a future. I promised her love...she wouldn't have that now.

The leader stopped directly in front of us as we were presented in a line; each of us being held side by side. Aro was dragged forward as he growled and kicked out.

The leader stepped forward with a smile on his face. "Ahhh Aro, we meet again. Now where is the little princess?"

His voice was pleasant but hidden behind the polite presentation; his black soul was visible to me. He would never get near my Bella.

"I have no idea what you mean but thank you for stopping by." Aro answered casually; sarcasm spilling from his mouth.

Lutious growled in response and took a menacing step forward. He grabbed a handful of Aro's black hair and moved his head so that their noses almost touched.

"You will tell me where she is!" He roared.

There was silence for a moment until a twig creaked behind him. Suddenly Lutious was lifted into the air; his mouth making choked sounds as it hung open. Bella appeared behind him; her hand gripped around the back of his neck as her hair and clothes billowed around her.

Her eyes were pure fury as they gleamed red. "IM HERE!" She screamed in a voice that was not her own.

It was hoarser, deeper, darker; it was the embodiment of evil.

* * *

**A/N:**

YAY... I loved writing this chapter. It looks so good in my head...I don't know if I did it justice on paper but I tried.

So who liked Jane's little song? I think I love her now- does that make me crazy:-S

So has Bella gone evil now that she has lost control or is she still the same Bella?

**REVIEW AND I WILL POST MORE!** Mwah ha ha ha ha (that was meant to be an evil cackle.lol)


	31. Chapter 29 Finding Darkness

**Edward's POV**

I watched as my sweet, timid Bella lifted him off of the ground. When she spoke I was shocked that I didn't recognise the sound. She wasn't Bella, she was something else. She scared me.

Her eyes were glowing red as she took in our appearances. She seemed to glare at everyone as she held Lutious above her head; her arm didn't appear to struggle with his weight at all. Her hair was blowing around her as a wind blew through the trees and seemed to circle around her small form that now looked enormous. She radiated power; I could feel it spark and crackle around her body. Where did my Angel go?

She growled as she looked around; snapping her teeth in warning. She looked wild...yet she was still beautiful.

She looked up at the figure in her hand and then dropped him to the ground. He fell to the ground and lay on his back as Bella leaned over him. 

"You've found me now." She said through clenched teeth. Her voice was so low and threatening I barely heard it. Her hair fell in front of her face as she bent at the waist, leaning over him. Her head was moving slowly; up and down, left and right. Her nose connected with his forehead and she took a deep breath; smelling his scent. 

* * *

**Aro's POV**

This was my biggest fear; I was always scared I would lose her to herself. Lutious cowered on the floor; terrified of what he had attracted. Fear was held frozen in his eyes as he watched her; unsure of what she was planning to do. 

Her head snapped up suddenly and focused on us.

"Release them." She growled, but our captor's still held us. "NOW." She hissed through clenched teeth. 

We were all freed but we were too shocked to move. We had never seen anything like her. The vampires that had previously been our guards stayed stationed around us; they were too afraid to move. 

Her head suddenly snapped back at Lutious and as she continued her sniffing; we all watched in awed silence.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

_What's happened to her?_

The thought repeated in my mind as I watched her primal act. Lutious whimpered beneath her as her nose connected with his; their tips touching. Her lips turned upwards into a small smile that was not meant.

"Shhh." She cooed. "Listen." She whispered as she lifted her hand up. Her nose was still connected to his and I felt his confusion.

"What?" he questioned.

She giggled softly as she closed her eyes. "Exactly." She breathed. "There's nothing. It's empty." She murmured.

She placed her soft hands lovingly on the sides of his face and when she opened her eyes they were brighter than before. They illuminated his face in a red light.

"Do you want to be free?" She asked in a soft, girly voice. Although she seemed calm and unthreatening, that questioned bothered me more than anything else had.

He was silent not knowing what to say. I could feel his terror and it was pure; he knew he would die.

When she spoke next; a tingle ran down my spine as I realised her meaning. The dark voice was back; making her sound demonic. "Let's find the darkness together."

She clamped her hands firmly on his head and the next image will be burned into my mind forever. Her beautiful chocolate hair turned red and fire engulfed their bodies. The vampire's that had attacked us now charged at Bella, willing to do anything to protect their leader. Before they could take a second step; my family and I were thrown backwards as our enemies' burst into flames, screaming in pain. We simply stared as they flayed their arms about in panic.

Once I had escaped the shock, I saw that the flames from Bella were rising higher and higher. I jumped to my feet ready to pull her from the flames she had started. I ran towards her but as I reached the heat, I connected with an invisible shield and was thrown backwards.

As I regained my footing and rose to my feet; each of us ran towards her. We reached the boundary and as we pounded mercilessly with our fists and feet in an attempt to weaken it; we heard Bella cry out in pain.

Her scream was high pitched and cut me inside.

"Bella!" I cried, praying that she would release the wall.

We stood helpless as we watched the flames. The vampire's that had attacked us were now dying; the force of the fire was enough to kill them. As tears streamed down my families faces I realised I had never seen a vampire killed by fire alone. She truly was Ruina.

We started pounding on the force field harder; trying with all our desperation to reach her and pull her to safety, when suddenly we lurched forward and fell through it. As quick as the flames had appeared, they were gone with nothing but ash left behind. 

I ran forward and there, lying in a circle of charred black grass, was Bella. She was all that remained of the mess and as I fell to my knees, I clutched her unconscious form to my chest. I rocked her back and forth as I cried, and, running a hand through her now red hair, I begged for her to wake up.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm not very happy with this chapter so please review and let me know what you thought of it. Just imagine a very crazy Bella like Jean in X-Men 3.lol� cem1818 reviewed saying that�she imagines Bella to be like Jean and that was what i was sort of basing it�on, so WELL DONE FOR SPOTTING THE RESEMBLANCE!��

So any ideas on what's going to happen now? Is dear old Bella dead? God I'm cruel!he he he


	32. HORRIBLE AUTHORS NOTES SORRY

**HORRIBLE AUTHOR'S NOTES IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIC-I HATE THEM TOO, SORRY!**

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry for doing this I hope no one got overly excited when they saw an update for this fic-just needed to say I know I promised the next update would happen today but I am really sick with the flu and can't concentrate...So unless I make a miraculous recovery in the next couple of hours; the next chapter won't be posted for the next couple of days. I do promise that it will be posted before Friday though!**

**IM REALLY SORRY AGAIN!** (please don't hate me)


	33. Chapter 30 Rest In Peace

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Jasper held Bella in his arms. His body shuddered as he cried, begging her to come back to him.

_Please don't take her from me, please God don't, I'll do anything, I'll be a better person..._

His begging thoughts continued in my head as I watched the scene unfold. He loved her so much. I had been so preoccupied with my own feelings that I hadn't noticed how strong his were; how pure his love for her was. There wasn't any motive behind their relationship as I had previously convinced myself; there was only comfort and warmth.

I realised in that moment that it didn't matter if she chose to live her life with him; it only mattered that she had a life to live.

"Carlisle, help her!" I exclaimed as my body fell into motion. Carlisle rushed forward but he didn't seem to know what to do; vampires don't lose consciousness.

"I think we should probably take her to the house." He said as he knelt beside an inconsolable Jasper. Jasper was too distraught to stand so Emmett rushed forward and supported him as I took Bella from his grasp. His emotions were overpowering as he saw her limp body in my arms and as his pain fell from him; everyone began crying...even Jane.

We rushed her into the house and I ran to lay her gently on the sofa. I stepped back and let Carlisle examine the damage to her body but with the benefit of my gift, I heard his shock before he voiced it.

"There's no damage at all. Her body should be burned; she was the fire." He stared at her with wide eyes as we assembled around her body. Her hands were clasped together over her chest and with her closed eyes and pale skin, she looked at peace; she looked dead.

"Is she..." I gulped down some air, "Is she dead?"

A strangled sob sounded from Jasper who was being held tightly by Esme.

Carlisle looked up at me and I saw the dread in his eyes. "I don't know...there's no way to tell."

* * *

**1 Day Later**

**Jasper's POV**

We moved her from the sofa shortly after Carlisle looked her over. Alice had kindly offered her/our bed for a place to lay Bella to rest. We spent the night waiting for her to wake; hoping and praying that she was still with us but it didn't work. She had been unconscious for more than 24hours and as I sat in a chair beside the bed on which she lay, I heard my family's conversation.

"We should have a service or something for her." Esme cried.

I imagined Carlisle placing a comforting arm around her shoulders as I heard him reply, "We will dear."

"We could take her back to Italy and create a resting room for her, where people can see her...I doubt her body will age, maybe we could place her in a glass coffin of some sort." Aro voiced this suggestion and I shuddered with the idea of Bella being so far away from me.

My tears had stopped a while ago; finally realising that my begging and pleading was no use. She was gone.

As the night came and the room was shrouded in darkness; I found myself unable to look at her face. It was too painful to look at what I had lost so I took sanctuary in one of the corners, resting my head on knees. At one point, Alice entered the room and when she noticed my position she had offered to stay with Bella if I wanted to get some air. I had vehemently refused; the thought of leaving her was unbearable. With this in mind, I sat in the darkness hoping that wherever she was; she wasn't lonely.

I was lost in my thoughts when it happened, watching as the minutes turned to hours; trying desperately to forget my loss. A bright red light began to fill the room; illuminating Bella. The house began to shake around us and I stood on shakey feet; my family burst into the room to witness the cause. The light got brighter and I was sure that the powerful rays would burn my eyes. I lifted a hand to shield my gaze but almost instantly the light was gone and the shaking had stopped.

A gasp was carried through the room and it was only when I looked at the bed that I realised who had made the sound.

There lay Bella; her beautiful eyes blinking at me.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know this is short and I'm sorry if it's not very good but as I explained; I have the flu but everyone's get well wishes made me feel guilty so I tried really hard to write something half decent. I thought a small update was better than no update at all so please review!


	34. Chapter 31 Happy To See Me?

**A/N:** Remember she's been in a coma so she doesn't know when the fight happened!

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Her eyes connected with mine from across the room. They seemed empty at first as though she had no recollection of who I was. My family watched from the doorway with baited breath; each of us desperate to know the extent of the damage her powers had caused.

I took a cautious step towards the bed; ignoring Alice's worried gasp as I did so.

_What if she's not the same anymore? What if she doesn't remember us?_

"Bella?" I whispered her name hoping that my voice would light a spark of acknowledgement in her eyes.

A surreal smile began to form on her small lips as her eyes drifted closed.

_What's wrong with her?_

Panicked thoughts ran through my mind as I took in the disturbing image of her head moving slowly from side to side. A small giggle left her mouth which caused my face to contort in further worry.

_What's happened to her?_

"I'm fine Jasper." She whispered as she opened her eyes.

My family took a sharp intake of breath as they heard her voice which sounded slightly slurred; as though she was intoxicated or coming out of a trance.

"Bella...are you sure you're ok?" I asked as I took a couple more steps until I reached the bottom edge of the bed.

She nodded a little again and giggled; "I'm happy."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

He looked so confused as he stood at my feet but somehow I was unable to convey my wonderful revelation. Looking away from him; I turned to the door and saw each Cullen and Volturi member staring at me in horror.

"I'm fine." I stressed as I looked at them; managing to get my voice to a normal melodic sound. The fog in my mind was clearly and with it came the stark reality of the danger I had placed them in.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. My happiness was quickly replaced by shame as the memories of the mornings events crashed in on me.

I was bombarded by my family as the last sounds of the words left my mouth.

"I'm so happy you are ok..."

"We prayed you would wake up but we didn't know for sure..."

"We thought you were dead..."

Words were thrown at me and meshed together leaving me unable to comprehend the meanings of their statements.

"Guy's you're squashing me." I exclaimed hoping to get them off of me. I heard Emmet's booming laugh as I was freed from numerous embraces. It was only once they had shifted away from me that I noticed Edward standing awkwardly in the doorway; his gaze pinned on the floor.

"What, are you not happy I'm ok?" It was supposed to sound like the joke it was intended to be, it however, sounded wounded to my own ears.

His head shot up and a pained look crossed his expressions. "What! How can you think that?" He ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. "The last thing I said to you was that I didn't want..." his voice broke slightly and he took a shaky breath. I felt Jasper stiffen beside me and I reached for his hand as I gave Edward a small smile.

"I meant it as a joke...I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." He growled slightly in response.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence until Esme suggested letting me rest in peace. I was bid farewell by everyone as they steadily made their way from the room. I saw Edward turn to leave and called out to stop him.

"Edward." He span back round to face me. "Wait a moment please...I would like to talk to you."

He nodded his head slightly and walked into the room. I turned to face Jasper and giving his hand an encouraging squeeze; I asked him to leave with my eyes.

He reached up and placed a soft kiss to my forehead before passing a tense Edward as he made his way to the door.

I patted a spot on the bed in front of me which Edward then sat softly upon. We looked at each other for a few moments which felt like eternity, before I took a deep breath and spoke the words that needed to be said.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi guys! I'm not dead I'm still alive but I have been REALLY sick with the flu- in fact I still have it. I have also had two HUGE papers to turn into uni this past week which is another reason I haven't updated so I'm sorry. I'm sure I'm gonna get blasted for this chapter for being so short (that's because it's 3.30am in England at the mo) but please hold off on the hate because I promise this fic will be finished by the end of the week! Only a couple more chapters to go.

So I'm sorry once again for the lack of updates (on all my fics) and I promise this week I will be back on form!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	35. Chapter 32 Nothing Left To Say

**A/N:** I added songs to this chapter-one to show Bella's feelings and one to show Edward's. They are great songs and perfect for their situation.

P.S. I'm sorry this is kinda short but i didn't think there was anything else for them to say!

* * *

**Sarah McLaughlin: Full Of Grace**

The winter here is cold, & bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone,  
I haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
Too long, too far from home.  
I feel just like I'm sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground,  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go.

If all the of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I can love you much better than this,  
Full of grace,  
Full of grace,  
My love.

It's better this way, I say,  
Having seen this place before,  
Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more.  
It's just that we stayed, too long,  
In the same old sickly skin,  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go.  
If all of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I could love you much better than this,  
Full of grace.

I know I can love you much better than this,  
It's better this way.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward." I whispered his name and looked at his face. His bronze hair was dishevelled and his face looked worn and tired. Our eyes connected and I noted the broken look in them. He knew what was coming and he was already hurt by the words I was about to speak.

"It's killing me saying this to you." My voice broke as tears escaped from my eyes.

His Adams apple bobbed slightly in his neck as he gulped. "Just say it." He whispered as he tore his gaze from mine and looked down at the bed.

"When I met you...you were my whole world. You made me so happy I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe that someone so perfect could see something good in me."

My voice was high pitched from my tears and wavered continuously throughout my opening statements.

"When you left...I expected it. I knew that as much as I wished we could, we wouldn't last forever."

His head shot up and I saw a single tear slide down his cheek. "You know why I left...it was for you." He stressed.

"I know! I really do. What I'm trying to say is that," I took a breath trying to sort my words in my mind; "when you came back, we didn't really talk. I just accepted that we were together again and that was it. But deep down, I knew it would end again. I'm sorry that I'm going to say these words and I'm not saying it to hurt you, please believe me..." I begged as my tears began to fall faster.

"I knew you would hurt me again." I whimpered.

His body began to shudder with sobs as I whimpered through my tears. He took a harsh breath and then rubbed angrily at his face which was once again pointed down to the bed covers.

"I...I," I stuttered as I gasped for air. "I died the day you left me...and I died a bit more the day I found out about the two of you."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." he shook his lowered head helplessly from side to side at my words as his body shook from emotion.

I reached for his face and cupping his cheeks in my hands; I raised his head to look at me. Another part of me died as I saw the pain I was causing him.

"Please don't be sorry. I understand now...I forgive you, its ok!"

His hands lifted and gripped my hands against his face. "It's not ok! How can it be ok if I'm not with you?!" He exclaimed, his face crumbling as he spoke.

* * *

**Lemar: What About Love?**

What if I took my time to love you?  
What if I put no one above you?  
What if I did the things  
That really mattered?  
What if I ran through  
Hoops of disaster?

No one would care if  
We never made it  
We're in this alone  
So why don't we face it  
There is no room to  
Blame one another  
We just need time to  
Forgive each other

Chorus:  
What about love?  
What about feeling?  
What about all the things that make life worth living?  
What about faith?  
What about trust?  
And tell me baby...what about us?

How can I give this  
Love a new beginning?  
How can I stop the rain?  
It's never ending  
How do I keep my soul believing?  
Memories of how we  
Should be keep calling

Chorus  


I'll take the rivers rise  
I'll take the happy times  
I'll take the moments of disaster

Chorus

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She began to sob uncontrollably at my outburst. I didn't want to make this harder on her because I knew the outcome was inevitable but I was unable to stop my begging.

"I can be better...I can! I know I can make you happy with me again, just give me a chance!" I begged which only made her cry harder. I knew that hurting me was killing her so I reached for her and cradled her crumbling form to my chest.

"I'm so sorry." Her hoarse voice was muffled by my chest as she cried in my arms. I held her tighter as her body shook and I cooed comforting sounds in her ear. After a while she began to calm and she slowly moved back away from me.

I took a deep and unneeded breath and wiped some of the dampness from her face.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you." I whispered.

She smiled softly but it lacked any happiness. "Then don't. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me." Her voice broke again as more tears began falling. It was as hard for her as it was for me.

"I will always love you." Her face contorted in pain as she declared her feelings. "I'm so sorry this is hurting you...I NEVER wanted to hurt you."

"I know." I whispered as I reached out and stroked her cheek. "I wouldn't trade the time I had with you for the world."

"Me neither." She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"He'll make you happy. I'm sure of it." I had calmed myself enough now to stop my tears.

_I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have and if acting strong is the way to comfort her, then that's what I will do._

"Thank you for loving me."

They were her final words. We sat in silence staring at each other for the remainder of the night; each memorising each other's faces until the time came for us to part for a final time. There was nothing left to say.

That night; we each went our separate ways, with a small but loving smile for the other.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well that nearly killed me to write :-( that was horrible-damn you people choosing Jasper!lol oh well I actually like Bella and Jasper in this fic, so oh well!

Well there you go there was the end of Bella and Edward. I'm sorry to all the people that have been begging me to put them back together but people voted on a poll and chose Jasper.

I really hope I did their final farewell justice but I doubt that I did. In case anyone didn't get the vibe I was going for, they are BOTH heartbroken at saying goodbye to the other but Bella can only be truly happy with Jasper now.

**ONLY 1 CHAPTER LEFT PEOPLE!! So please review!**


	36. Chapter 33 The End

**A/N:** The song is meant to be from Jasper's POV. Please download the song, although the lyrics seem kind of sad, the chorus seems really upbeat and proud to me. I was listening to this when I wrote this chapter and I could imagine Jasper's watching Bella with a smile on his face during the chorus.

Also, this is the final chapter! As such, it is what I'd call happy and upbeat - less heart wrenching agony.lol

**OMG THIS IS THE END!!**

* * *

**Fight The Sky: Gavin Mikhail**

You fight the daily battles of a million things created of and around what you fear and know and fear not knowing we get thrown into the face of a thousand trains you've trained upon our ears here we are here we are still listening... And you fight the good fight to win until the death over a thing that doesn't care carry any weight at all and doesn't even know it signed up for duty in a war that you created built with the help of those who didn't care but gave you tools supplies and dared you "build a place to hide your fear..."

I will watch you fight the sky  
You make them run and hide  
You wait for it to die now  
I will watch you fight the sky  
You make them run and hide  
I'll watch you fight the sky now...

I will watch you fight the sky and wait for it to die and we wait and we wait and we wait for a strong wind to pick you up and rip the pain and slam it down into a wall it can't climb up get passed knock down and so we wait... Pick your battles save your force for the fights that really matter but still you demand waiting for the world to understand and to care to know to love and yes to give a damn so if it runs may it hide I will watch you fight the sky...

I will watch you fight the sky  
You make them run and hide  
You wait for it to die now  
I will watch you fight the sky  
You make them run and hide  
I'll watch you fight the sky now...

The colour's changing now the dim light shifting to those across the world who don't know don't care don't worry if you've won... So tell me if it changes fixes curses or remains all the ones you left behind keep nearer still and remind that asking means fighting means winning needs doing and you have won oh now you have won... That asking means fighting means winning needs doing and you have won it all...

I will watch you fight the sky  
You make them run and hide  
You wait for it to die now  
I will watch you fight the sky  
You make them run and hide  
I'll watch you fight the sky now...

You fight the daily battles of a million things created of and around what you fear and know and fear not knowing we get thrown into the face of a thousand trains you've trained upon our ears here we are here we are still listening...

* * *

**7 Years Later**

**Bella's POV**

So much has changed since those fateful days at the Cullen's residence. Jasper and I officially became an item and he happily moved to Italy with me. After much discussion, we had decided that it would be too hard to stay when much of the family felt broken-us included. We hated hurting the people we loved; the people we still love with some part of our hearts, but we knew that it was necessary for us to be together.

My new "job" also made it necessary to move.

On the flight back to Italy, as I cuddled up to my new love; I told him of the epiphany I had whilst 'sleeping'.

"It's going to be wonderful Jasper. I can see it! We can change everything!" I was so excited at the prospect of a new world...a new vampire world.

"How?" He asked incredulously as he played with my fingers. I sat up in my seat and looked into his face which held a large grin.

"I'm going to rule."

He grabbed me in tight embrace and whispered that he was proud of me. A smile broke out on my face as I pulled away to begin my explanation.

"I saw it all. There's so much to do Jasper. I don't know how we are going to do it but I want to try to get some sort of identification thing for vampires. A database for the Volturi or something like 

that. I want to change the laws of the vampire world so that humans don't come to harm. Of course I'm sure there will be some slip up's but we can deal with that..."

I rattled on about my plans the entire journey home and as I sit at my desk in my mansion on the outskirts of Volterra, I'm happy and proud to say that my dreams have been fulfilled. Shortly after my return home, I spoke with Aro and he happily agreed to stay the face of the Volturi but under my rulings. He understood my hate of attention and was so happy that I had agreed to take my destined place on the throne; I think he would have agreed to anything.

**The New Laws:**

1. Each (new and old) vampire should report to Volterra immediately and sign a register/contract declaring that they understand the new rules and regulations; designed by the Volturi.

That law had been the hard to enforce. We received thousands of complaints in the first year about 'human rights'. That was ridiculous. I had Aro explain several times that vampire's cannot feast on humans and then claim their rights! They are no longer human! It was the second law we had the most trouble with however; trouble that continues to this day.

2. Vampires are forbidden to bite a human unless their case is brought before the Royal Court of Volterra and a decision is made contrary to the law.

That law is my favourite. Vampires are now forbidden from drinking human blood. We had to change a few things of course, to ensure that the number of animals didn't dwindle. We bought several large plots of earth in each city of the world and have placed men on each plot to breed animals. This is usually where hungry Vampire's go to 'eat' now, however, some occasionally prefer the hunt of a wild creature and feast in wooded areas. There are, of course, those who refuse to live by the new rules and regulations...these creatures are dealt with. I see to most of them personally.

There are some exceptions to the rules however. If it is a case of love then, the vampire and human couple are welcome to argue their case before the Royal Court, which consist of Jasper, Aro and I. Aro reads their minds while Jasper analyses their emotions to decipher their true feelings. If the relationship is deemed 'inadequate' for the change; we wipe the human's memory of his/hers visit and forbid the Vampire from visiting their partner again. This may seem harsh; however the cases we dismiss are usually due to a vampire's want of human blood, or the human's misguided ideas that immortality is a wonderful thing. I made sure to incorporate this ruling due to my memories of Edward.

Rules should not hinder love.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I am so proud of her. She has achieved so much in such a short amount of time. She surprises me each day with a new idea and I often wonder how this Angel chose to share herself with me.

I crept slowly into our bedroom and found my Queen laying face down on our bed. She groaned softly into her pillow as she lay with her arms outstretched. A smile lit my face as wrapped my arms around her waist and flipped her over to face me. She squealed with surprise but giggled when she saw me leaning above her.

"What are you groaning about?" I asked as I skimmed kisses along her neck. She rested her hands on my shoulders and sighed softly.

"You know why I'm grumpy." I looked up and she pouted at me. It was a look that made me weak at the knees.

"Have you got your dress all ready?" I asked as I lowered my head and continued my kisses along her collarbone.

She grumbled a bit and pushed me off of her. I laughed a little and lay besides her staring at the ceiling. With one hand resting under my head, I grasped her hand with the other and waited for her answer.

"Yes." She huffed. "Alice made me hang it in one of the spare rooms which no one is allowed to enter until tomorrow. She's terrified it will be creased for the big day."

She snatched her hand away from mine and folded them across her chest as she sulked. I laughed softly and turned to face her. I began to run my fingers through her hair and she relaxed instantly.

"I'm really nervous." She whispered as her eyes closed in pleasure from my strokes. "You know I hate it when everyone looks at me and they are all going to stare as I walk down that aisle."

I laughed again at the adorable creature beside me and leant forward to place a chaste kiss on her full lips.

"The only reason they will be looking is because of your beauty."

She pulled away suddenly and a look of disbelief filled her face. "You haven't seen me in the dress. I really don't think it looks right on me...there had to be a better one out there!" She exclaimed as she jumped from the bed.

"Do you want to see me in it? I know you'll tell me the truth." Her face lit up at her idea as she raced out of the door. I followed her, full speed down the hall and closed my hand on hers as it gripped the door handle to the 'off limit's room'.

She turned around in shock and I shook my head. "No way. It will spoil tomorrow. I want to watch you walk down that isle and be as surprised as everyone else."

She pouted once again. "Meany." She mumbled as she walked away.

I followed her down the staircase and as we entered the foyer; the door opened with a large bang followed by...walking bags?

The bags swayed a little as they approached me and I backed away slightly in fear. Then with a crash the bags dropped to the floor and a black haired pixie appeared in front of me.

"I couldn't see over the bags." She exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug me.

I guffawed as I hugged her back. "Good to see you too Alice. Are you all ready for tomorrow?"

We walked into the kitchen and found Bella shouting into a phone.

"No...The flowers are meant to be blue! The clue is in the name, the flowers are BLUE BELLS!" Her sentence ended in a screech as she leaned menacingly into the phone. Her eyes were slowly turning to red.

**Silence.**

"Well then I would like to speak to your manager because two hundred bluebells and one hundred white roses are supposed to arrive here tomorrow for the wedding!"

Alice gasped beside me. "Oh no not the flowers!" She exclaimed and rushed forward to take the phone from Bella.

Bella trudged over to me and placed her head against my chest. "It's all too stressful." She cried whilst taking deep and calming breaths.

A few moments later, Alice disconnected the call and approached us with a smile. "It's all sorted. I even talked them into lowering the price for their incompetence."

I beamed at Alice as Bella pulled away from me, suddenly seeming a lot happier.

"Now go on. Edward and Chase are already set for the night at the Volturi castle; the others should be arriving soon." Alice ordered me as she pushed me towards the front door. I dodged out of her strong arms and raced to Bella, placing a soft kiss to her waiting lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered as I was dragged away from her. "Tell me again why we decided to have the wedding here?" I groaned as I was pushed out onto the gravel driveway.

Alice smiled her most innocent smile before answering me. "Because it's so pretty." With that she slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stood in my room, in front of the mirror and scrutinised my dress. "I guess I don't have a choice." I sighed to myself.

"You look beautiful."

I snapped my body around, shocked at the unexpected voice. A genuine smiled filled my face as I took in the image before me.

"You don't look too bad yourself. You look good in a tux." I said as I walked over and hugged him.

Edward chuckled as he wrapped me in a warm embrace. "I've missed you." He whispered into my curled hair.

"I've missed you too." I smiled up at him as I moved out of his arms.

His hand rose to loose curl that had fallen over my shoulder and brushed it back. "I see your hair changed back to brown."

I laughed at his observation. "Yeah not long after I came back. Red wasn't really my colour and I think my freaky body agreed by rejecting it."

His melodic chuckle filled the room as we both moved to sit softly on my bed.

"So how have you been?" I asked, suddenly nervous about the answer.

"I've been ok." He smiled at me but still held a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"Did you bring her?" I asked in a tentative voice. I wasn't sure why the thought of seeing him with someone else bothered me; I wanted him to be happy, yet jealousy clawed softly within my heart.

He nodded and looked down for a moment before raising his gaze to mine. "Yeah. She's really nervous about meeting you."

I laughed a little. "The Queen title does that to people." I mused, which earned a loud laugh from the man beside me.

"Not because you're the Queen silly!"

"Oh." I giggled. "She's got nothing to be nervous about...I promise to be nice." I nudged his shoulder softly with my own.

Edward had met a British girl named Samantha on one of his travels around England. She had been newly turned and he took her under his wing, so to speak, and slowly the two formed a bond. She helped to heal him from the pain I had caused and for that; I was eternally grateful.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

A smile lit his face as he turned to me. "I am." We both smiled at our luck.

* * *

**The Main Event**

The weather was perfect. The sky was overcast but Alice had assured everyone that there would be no rain. Aro stood at the head of the alter; ready to perform the ceremony. It wasn't a legally binding marriage but it was a union in the eyes of our world. It was perfect.

I heard the processional music start up and watched as Rose began to glide down the aisle. I began to day dream as I watched her and mentally slapped myself when I noticed people looking expectantly towards the doorway.

_Oh crap...my turn._

I took a deep breath and began my shaky decent down the aisle. It was not as graceful as Rose's walk but it was steady and I didn't fall once. I was momentarily blinded by a flash of light and Esme shot me a look of apology as she lowered her camera. I reached the aisle and as I turned to the side, I saw an extremely nervous looking Vampire.

I laughed silently inside and turned to watch the main event.

Jasper came into view with Alice on his arm. It was decided that since Carlisle had given her away in her first marriage; Jasper should give her away in her second. She looked extremely beautiful in her gown that I almost cried and when I turned to see Chase's expression, I saw that the nervous look had been replaced with joy.

On my return to Italy, he had pulled me aside and requested to stay in Alaska for a while longer; under the pretence of security. He 'wanted to make sure there were no further danger's' before he returned. Apparently that entailed a whirl wind romance with Alice followed by a marriage. Chase; who was conceited, self centred and annoying was apparently quite taken with Alice and had happily requested that she spend eternity by his side.

After the service; at which I shed numerous tears, we entered a large tented area on the lawn and began our celebrations. A soft song began to play and Jasper walked towards me and offered me his hand. Walking into the centre of the dance floor we began to sway to the music.

"We should do this you know." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back in a mixture of shock and confusion. "What?"

"Marriage." He placed a light kiss on my nose and then moved his own softly against mine in an Eskimo kiss.

When he pulled back, my lips lifted into a grin. Tears filled my eyes as I nodded my head.

"Ok. Let's do it." I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he lifted my feet from the ground. With a glowing smile, I bent my head and placed my lips to his; connecting our bodies, our hearts and our futures.

* * *

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT**

WELL THAT WAS THE END!! :-( I feel really sad now! I'm considering doing an alt ending one shot for all the Edward lovers but I'm not sure. I can see it in my head but I don't know if people would like that. Best thing to do is review and let me know!lol Who wants a one shot of Bella choosing Edward after all.

**A couple of things I wanted to say:**

This is the longest chapter so far! 3,200 words and eight pages long!

How many of you thought it was Bella and Jasper's wedding? Did I shock ya's? Hehe For those that are confused; Bella was really worried about her bridesmaid dress.lol

And, did anyone notice that I'm Samantha (I couldn't help myself.lol) who is slowly making Edward happy again. I'm great aren't I? I write stories AND I put Edward's heart back together...some would say I'm perfect.lol (only joking I'm not that conceited.lol)

**AND FINALLY:**

Thank you to ALL the people who reviewed both 'What Happens Now?' and 'Ruina.' It really means a lot that people took the time to encourage me-especially those who reviewed every chapter. I'm sorry I didn't reply to every review but there have just been so many that I couldn't get through them all AND update regularly!

THIS IS MY BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THOUGH!

**!! THANX !!**

XXXXX

THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END


	37. AN: ALT ENDING ONE SHOT IS UP!

**Hi everyone...the alt ending is up and is posted as a separate one shot.**

**It's called 'Just Us'.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**P.S- this one's for the Edward lover's :-)**


End file.
